Ruby's Guide to Wooing a Lady
by Girlblunder
Summary: AU, eventual RedQueen. Ruby Lucas hasn't set foot in Storybrooke since she left the town when she was twelve. Her friend and roommate Mary Margaret convinces her to stay with her at her step-mom's house for their last summer before college graduation. Ruby is startled to find Mary's step-mom Regina is nothing like she anticipated: young, attractive, and entirely too intriguing.
1. Tip 1: Names

**A/N**: I do not own OUaT or its characters. My contribution for RedQueen week. Instead of writing separate stories for each theme, I've decided to write one multi-chapter AU that loosely follows the themes. There will be a chapter posted for each day of RQ week. Starts off slow, but it picks up in later chapters.

To the readers who have problems with Charming being named James in this story - Charming is known by three names, and it's clear by the characterization that I do not mean the _evil_ twin. Yes, David is his true name, but I get tired of using the same names in fics, so I often change things around. You reserve the right to not read, just as I reserve the right to not change what I have created and tagged.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 1: Names<strong>

"Names are important. Learn hers."

_-Ruby Lucas_

Ruby groaned as she arrived back at the tiny apartment she shared with her best friend. "Oh my god, I'm so glad that was my last final. I think my brain was about to melt out of my ears."

She kicked the door closed enthusiastically and paused to lock up after a moment's hesitation. There had been a rash of break ins in the area, and her roommate tended to freak out if she forgot to bolt the door.

She flopped over onto the hideous couch they'd found at a thrift store freshman year. The thing was a neon orange reject from the seventies, but it was surprisingly comfortable. For twenty bucks, comfort beat out style.

Mary Margaret's giggles drifted from their small kitchenette. Ruby smiled at the familiar sound, but bolted up to a sitting position a moment later. "Are you and James going at it on the counter again? Should I get the camera?"

A high pitched squeak sounded, and Mary Margaret stepped into view. Ruby could tell she'd definitely been making out. "That won't be necessary Ruby. James was just telling me goodbye."

James stepped out at Mary Margaret's words, a sheepish smile on his face. Ruby smirked and cleared her throat, "That lipstick is a nice shade on you."

The blonde man blushed and bolted to the bathroom. Mary Margaret made a face and moved over to the couch, shoving Ruby's long legs off so she could sit. "Why do you always have to embarrass him?" she playfully scolded.

"Hey, it's not my fault M&M. He makes it _way_ too easy." Ruby stretched and yawned as she finished speaking. "Man I feel like I could nap for a week."

Mary Margaret smacked at her legs as she brought them to rest on her lap.

James returned to the living area a moment later. "I'm just gonna head out, I told my mom I'd be on the road by half past noon. I'll call you later Mary." He cleared his throat and flushed a little. "Love you." He scurried out the door before the short-haired brunette could respond.

Ruby burst into laughter as soon as the door shut. "Oh my god, you two are such a perfect couple."

Mary Margaret stared off into space dreamily, "We really are, aren't we?"

The lanky brunette couldn't help but smile at the happiness in her best friend's voice. For the umpteenth time, Ruby was glad that she'd gotten over the silly crush she'd harbored for Mary freshman year. Mary Margaret and James were a good match for each other.

"What time are you heading for Storybrooke?" she casually inquired, not wanting her friend to be late.

Mary Margaret jolted a little at the inquiry, "Oh, I wasn't going to leave for another hour. It's not that far, as you well know."

Ruby grunted in response.

"Now Ruby, won't you come home with me? You don't have to stay with Granny, I'm sure my step-mom would love to have you over." Mary Margaret eyed her hopefully.

A scowl appeared on Ruby's face. "I haven't been back to Storybrooke for a reason M&M."

"I know Ruby, but it's been such a long time. We only have one year left together, and I just wanted to hang out as much as possible. Who knows what will happen after graduation?" Pale hands played softly with Ruby's feet as Mary Margaret spoke.

Ruby felt a pang in her chest at the heartfelt words. She hadn't been to Storybrooke since she was twelve. She and her grandmother had butted heads soon after she'd been old enough to start school, so when her mother had tracked them down and said she'd cleaned up her life and wanted Ruby back, Ruby had jumped at the chance.

She spared a glance at the woman she'd known since they'd bumped into each other at the playground when she was four. The separation had been tough on their friendship, but they'd written and called each other as much as possible. Reuniting at the same college had been planned since she'd moved away.

"Ugh, you Catholics with your guilt," she flung a hand dramatically over her forehead. "Fine, but call your step-mom first to make sure it's really okay."

Mary Margaret bounced in her seat, squealing in excitement as she moved from the couch to find her cellphone.

Ruby sighed, but couldn't fight the smile on her face at her friend's antics. She groaned as she stood up, stretching long limbs yet again to get the kinks out. Sure that Mary' Margaret's enthusiasm would win anyone over, Ruby moved to her small room to start packing her bags.

Storybrooke was a small town, but damned if she would sacrifice style just because she'd be around the stuffy old country bumpkins she grew up with. A chuckle escaped her as she considered her wilder years. She'd driven her mother crazy with the red streaks in her hair and the tiny outfits that revealed far more than they covered. Pain flared in her chest as she thought of her mother, and she pulled her thoughts away from the woman she still missed.

Now, at nearly twenty-three, she'd found a happy middle ground that left her feeling fabulous but not necessarily flamboyant. If her mother could see her now, she'd probably be ecstatic at the changes. Ruby's eyes stung, and she roughly opened the next suitcase as she finished stuffing the first.

"Great news, Ruby! Regina says she'd love to have you stay with us." The grin on Mary Margaret's face instantly melted away Ruby's maudlin thoughts, and she returned the look with a bright grin of her own.

"Sweet, M&M! I'm almost halfway done packing," she grunted as she forced a pair of ankle boots into the large suitcase.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she took in the disaster area that was Ruby's room. "Did your closet explode or something?"

Ruby grinned wickedly, "Or something. Go pack me some snacks for the trip, will you? I'm not leaving my baby here for the summer."

The shorter brunette snickered a little at the words. "I swear that you're far too attached to that car."

"Don't talk about my baby that way! She's a work of art!" Ruby exclaimed petulantly, her bottom lip protruding dramatically.

Mary Margaret laughed and left to the kitchen to prepare some snacks as requested. She was incredibly excited to have her best friend with her for the summer.

* * *

><p>Ruby guzzled that last of her giant bottle of water as she turned her car off and unbuckled her seat belt. The drive had been a little rough in the city, but once the city limits were in the rear view mirror it hadn't taken more than a couple of hours to arrive safely on Mifflin street.<p>

A whistle escaped her as she took in the rather large house. Mary Margaret hadn't grown up here, so she hadn't seen the palatial home before. She squinted as she tried to remember what her best friend had said about the place. Something about her step-mom wanting a new start after the divorce, maybe?

She shrugged and exited her car, rubbing the door to her Camaro lovingly before moving to retrieve her suitcases from the back seat. She grunted as she maneuvered the two large cases out and onto their wheeled sides, carefully closing her door and locking her precious vehicle up.

She straightened her shoulders, and a smile bloomed on her face as she noticed her best friend waiting patiently at the walkway that led up to the imposing abode. She spared a glance at her friend's small Honda parked on the adjacent side of the street, before carefully glancing left and right to ensure there was no traffic.

Her bags were loud as she merrily rolled them across the street, and her grin only brightened when she drew up to Mary Margaret. "Shall we?" she pulled a hand away from one of her suitcase handles to gesture gallantly at the stone-paved path.

"We shall," Mary Margaret haughtily replied, faking a curtsy as she did so. They both chuckled at the exchange.

Ruby only had to lightly struggle on the walkway, her suitcases occasionally veering and catching on some of the hedges that lined the path. She didn't complain, now just simply excited at the prospect of spending the summer with her best friend.

They arrived at the large door, and Mary Margaret pushed the doorbell. The chimes echoed through the home, and they waited a minute for a response before Mary tried again.

"Hm, maybe she's busy?" Mary pulled her keys from the pocket of her jeans and selected a key to insert into the lock.

Ruby gave her an odd look at the gesture.

Mary Margaret gave her a sheepish smile, "I like to give her a warning when I'm coming in. Technically she doesn't have to let me into her home, but she's nice enough to welcome me so I consider it only fair."

Gray-blue eyes narrowed at the explanation, and Ruby found herself shrugging again. "Makes sense, I guess." Ruby had asked about the full story with Mary Margaret's dad and his now ex-wife, but Mary Margaret had been unwilling to go into too much detail, saying that the whole truth was Regina's and it was not her place to speak of.

It had been one of the only things Mary Margaret had refused to tell her about, so it had stuck out in Ruby's mind.

Mary Margaret twisted the key in the lock, and the door was open a moment later. "Regina?" Mary called out loudly, her voice echoing a little in the cavernous house.

There was no response, and the petite brunette pursed her lips. "Let's leave our luggage here for the time being; I'm not sure which guest room she picked out for you."

Ruby nodded in agreement and arranged her bags to one side of the foyer so they were out of the way. Mary followed suit, and then tapped gently at Ruby's arm. "Come on, let's go try and find her."

She followed Mary blithely into a spacious kitchen, delicious smells lingering in the immediate vicinity. Ruby groaned.

Mary Margaret glanced back gleefully, "You're in luck, she's been baking. She makes the _best_ pastries. Well, the best everything, really."

Ruby's stomach growled. She liked Mary's step-mom already.

They were standing in the middle of the kitchen as Mary Margaret considered where to look next, gnawing at her bottom lip. "Hm, well it's a beautiful day. If she's not in the kitchen then she's probably in the garden." Mary Margaret brightened and nodded to herself, leading Ruby outside through a side door.

The grass felt soft and springy under Ruby's feet, and she smiled to herself as she daydreamed about running barefoot on the well maintained greenery this summer.

"Regina?" Mary's voice pulled her from her daydream just in time to catch a gorgeous woman turn in surprise to face the duo.

"Oh, Mary Margaret! I'm afraid I lost track of time in the garden, dear. How was the drive?" The sable haired woman stepped forward with a practiced smile, tendrils of hair escaping her ponytail to tickle at her face.

Ruby inhaled sharply through her nose as Regina stepped closer to her best friend and hesitated.

"Just a moment, dear. I'm afraid I'm quite a mess."

Regina tugged off her gardening gloves, and pulled the white long-sleeved cotton shirt off over her head to reveal a white cotton halter top.

Blue eyes widened at the newly revealed flesh. Ruby's gaze traveled down to absorb the way the denim hugged the older woman's hips, and she groaned internally. She wished she'd been paying attention to the busy woman the moment they'd come outside; she could have taken her time looking her over unobserved that much longer.

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret repeated.

The lanky brunette blushed as she realized that Mary had been calling her name, and she pulled her eyes away from the politely smiling older woman and coughed into a fist.

"Yeah?" She squeaked out in embarrassment.

Mary Margaret gave her an odd look, "I'd like you to meet Regina Mills, my step-mom."

A wince flashed over Regina's face quickly at the title, but the dazzling woman didn't complain verbally, instead extending a feminine hand. "I've heard so much about you Miss Lucas, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ruby coughed again, and wiped her hand vigorously against the side of her denim shorts before accepting the handshake. "You can call me Ruby, Ms. Mills," she managed to say.

Regina gave her a small smile, "Then I would extend you the same courtesy; please feel free to call me Regina, Ruby."

Ruby's mouth went dry as she heard the sultry voice utter her name, and wet heat pooled low in her abdomen. She was certain Regina Mills could make a fortune with just her voice.

Her heartbeat thumped in her chest as hypnotic mahogany eyes focused back on Mary Margaret, and Ruby felt like she could breathe again.

She'd known that Regina wasn't that much older than them, but _holy hell_! Mary Margaret had never mentioned how drop-dead gorgeous the woman was. Ruby was embarrassed by her lack of self-control, and utterly glad that her best friend was too busy to notice the tell-tale signs of her attraction.

As Regina led them back into the house, Ruby's eyes hungrily took in the full view of the mature woman.

_This is going to be one long summer_, she thought with a groan.


	2. Tip 2: Hobbies

**A/N**: "Trope" is the theme of the day!

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 2: Hobbies<strong>

"Find out what she enjoys doing when she's not making random people fall in to like with her."

_-Ruby Lucas_

Ruby scratched at her head roughly as she ambled down the stairs. Her head was tilted in an interested angle, her nose in the air as she inhaled deeply.

Still half asleep, she found her way to the kitchen with her eyes only half open. They widened when she realized she was in Storybrooke in her scruffy pajamas, and the woman in front of her bustling around the kitchen was Mary Margaret's smoking hot step-mom.

_Fuck_. She turned, silently hoping she could creep back out to clean up before the older woman noticed her.

"Good morning Ruby," the low voice greeted her back in amusement.

Ruby winced and froze. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked down to confirm she was wearing her ragged red flannel pj bottoms with a faded white cotton t-shirt that exposed her midriff. Her arms crossed over her breasts as she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She wasn't shy by nature, but she wasn't really keen on Regina seeing her erect nipples. Well, she _would_ like that, just not in the current context.

She turned, a bright smile on her face even though she was certain her hair was a rat's nest and she hadn't brushed her teeth because she'd been distracted by the smell of food.

"Morning Regina. Hey, I'm gonna duck back upstairs 'cause I kinda just sleepwalked down here when I smelled breakfast," she smiled sheepishly at the older woman.

Regina laughed softly, and Ruby shifted on her feet, glad her arms were already crossed protectively over her breasts. "That's fine. It's a little early anyway."

"Ah, I'm kinda used to being up around this time. Usually I wake up for a run and then eat, but since it's summer vacation I think I can slack for one day." She was trying her best to keep her eyes averted from Regina, but the longer she lingered in the kitchen the harder it was to resist.

"I used to love running. I would generally try to run on the beach, though some mornings I would run around our family estate barefoot – but it's been years since I ran for recreation." Regina's voice was a little dreamy as she recalled times long past.

Ruby looked up at Regina in surprise, the smile growing on her face. "I'm surprised you gave it up, since it's obvious you're in really great shape." Her face flushed and she quickly changed tangents. "Running barefoot is the best. It's hard to find safe, clean grass to do that on, though."

Regina nodded, her short ponytail bobbing with the movement as she leaned over to check on something in the oven.

The petite woman was wearing dark slacks and a short sleeved white button up shirt, a cute taupe plaid apron protectively covering the front of her clothes. Ruby sighed as Regina removed matching plaid oven mitts from her hands. The woman was a dangerous mix of sexy and adorable.

She shifted again as she realized she had been standing in the same spot for a while. "Well, I'll be back in a bit."

Regina turned to give her a pleasant smile, and Ruby made her way back up the stairs in a daze. She was always developing crushes on the most _unobtainable_ people.

Fifteen minutes later she felt more presentable, and had even managed to tame her hair into a neat, high tail.

She softly tapped at Mary Margaret's door. There was no response. "Hey M&M, just wanted to let you know Regina made breakfast. Don't stay in bed too long."

While at school, Mary Margaret was pretty good about getting up early. However, Ruby had found that as soon as they had days off, Mary Margaret would stay in bed as long as possible. She'd found it a hilarious contrast in her best friend. Today she wished her friend would just get up, just this once.

Ruby hadn't felt this nervous about being alone with someone in a long time. At school, it didn't really matter to her who she was attracted to. She enjoyed openly flirting, and every once in a while, a little more. Mary Margaret's step-mom was another thing entirely, and she couldn't feel more awkward about it.

She sighed when there wasn't even a hint of sound from her best friend's room, and turned to sulkily make her way down the stairs. She perked up again when she again caught the delicious smells of breakfast.

The dinner and dessert Regina had treated them to the night before had her eagerly anticipating the morning fare.

Her smile was bright as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning again, Regina."

Regina returned her smile and moved to carefully tug the apron off over her head. "Hello again. You look more awake."

Ruby ignored the warmth in her cheeks and nodded. "Yep, I wish I could say the same about M&M."

The petite woman tilted her head. "M&M? Oh, I do believe I like that nickname. Mary Margaret is such a mouthful." She shook her head, "Mary Margaret was always difficult to get up on the weekends. On school days she was up bright and early, and always so chipper. Some mornings I found it to be a little sickening. Who is that cheerful first thing in the morning?"

The lanky brunette snickered. "I dunno, you seemed like you were up pretty early and you seem pretty chipper."

Regina chuckled and tilted her head down, glancing at Ruby from under her eyelashes. "I get up early so that I have time to hate the world by myself. Only after some time and a few cups of coffee do I become fit for human interaction."

An electronic timer beeped, and Regina turned her attention to the small device, quickly silencing it. She moved to a steaming cup to remove a mesh metal tea ball, setting the used item aside instead of cleaning it out like she normally would. She didn't want to appear rude to her company.

Ruby observed the movement silently before turning her mind back to the conversation they'd been having. "Well, when I get up to run in the mornings, I'll remember to be quiet and try not to disturb you."

The shorter woman turned to position herself so she could see Ruby, softly blowing on her tea. She paused for a moment, her face scrunching up into an adorable expression. "That might be a good idea."

They shared a friendly look, and Ruby straightened after a moment. "So, breakfast?"

Regina nodded her head, "Of course. I'll keep Mary Margaret's in the oven as she's unlikely to be vertical for some time yet."

The younger woman fought to stay focused, and moved to sit at one of the stools in front of the kitchen bar instead of out into the dining room. "What have we got today?

* * *

><p>The first week and a half of summer vacation flew by, and Ruby found herself settling into a routine she was very fond of.<p>

Most mornings she'd wake up for her run and be greeted by a silent Regina, who despite her morning grumpiness, would always spare her an authentic smile. Ruby would then choose a running trail depending on her mood, and was always back at the house within an hour.

There, Regina would be waiting with more smiles and breakfast. They would often get caught up chatting about nonsensical things until Mary Margaret would finally make her way downstairs. The casual time together in the morning had simultaneously mellowed her crush and deepened the bond behind it. Somehow, she was managing to keep it together as she and Regina began to establish the basis for a friendship.

Once Mary Margaret would join them, they would spend time discussing what they should do with the rest of their days. She and Mary Margaret had explored many of their old haunts already, and Ruby was exceptionally glad she'd decided to spend this last summer with her best friend. The one place they'd given a wide berth, despite its popularity with the locals, was Granny's Diner. Ruby was far from ready to face that place.

Today they'd decided to stick around the house and help Regina in the garden. There was some serious pruning that needed to be done and Mary Margaret had readily volunteered the both of them while Regina had been bemoaning how behind she'd gotten in the upkeep of her beloved yard.

They'd been at it for nearly an hour when Ruby noticed Mary Margaret taking more and more breaks to check on her phone. Noticing her best friend checking her phone for the fifth time in as many minutes, Ruby reached over to smack it out of her hand. It landed softly on the springy grass.

"Hey!" Mary Margaret squawked indignantly.

Ruby snorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't 'hey' me. It was your idea to help in the garden today and you've been glued to your phone for the last fifteen minutes!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Regina cleared her throat from her kneeling position in front of one of the hedges. Her back was to the arguing pair, yet she still got their attention. "Girls," she warned in a commanding tone.

Mary Margaret gave Ruby a sheepish look. "Sorry, you're right. It's just James is excited that he's going to be kind of in the area today and was hoping we could meet up."

The comment lingered in the air a moment before Regina turned slightly so she could eye the younger woman. "Where was he hoping to meet up at?"

"Bangor." Mary Margaret winced a little. Bangor was at _least_ an hour drive from Storybrooke on a good day.

"Hmm." Regina nibbled lightly on her bottom lip as she considered something for a moment. "You know, there's a specialty mulch I like to use that can only be found in Bangor. Perhaps you could pick some up for me today?"

The pixie haired brunette straightened up in excitement, nearly vibrating with energy. "Really?" Her voice was an excited squeak.

"Of course, dear." Regina smiled, and Ruby tilted her head at the slightly patronizing tone.

"You're the best, Regina!" Mary nearly shouted, and leapt forward to hug the still kneeling woman, who awkwardly returned the hug with one arm.

Mary Margaret turned to face Ruby, a bashful look on her face. "Do you mind Ruby?"

Ruby sighed dramatically and whipped her arms out at her sides. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

She winced as Mary Margaret let out another excited squeal.

"You guys are the best," she claimed as she skipped into the house to change and get ready.

"Aaaaand, now that chopped liver feeling," Ruby quipped as she shook her head at her best friend's antics.

Regina chuckled as she continued to tend to the vegetation in front of her. "If you want to do something else with your day, it's perfectly alright Ruby. I don't want you to feel trapped because Mary Margaret volunteered your services."

Ruby eyed the kneeling woman from behind, rocking back and forward on her heels as she considered the older woman's words. She shrugged, "Eh, nah I don't mind. I like doing stuff outside."

She got back to work alongside Regina, and time flew as they started to make headway on the garden.

Mary Margaret returned from the house after a time, and Regina took a small break to give her the name of the mulch and the specialty store she could find it at. The younger woman squeezed her tightly in another hug before she took off again.

Instead of getting back to work, Regina instead decided it was time for a lunch break. She coaxed Ruby back into the house where they enjoyed a mostly silent lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and freshly squeezed lemonade.

They wandered back outside after cleaning up. Ruby immediately got back to work, but Regina decided to try and find another spare set of gardening gloves when she saw the lanky brunette wincing as she pulled up some weeds.

She made her way to the shed on the far side of the property, carefully propping the door open with a large stone before going in.

"I really need to clean this place up," she muttered as she stepped around a tangled garden hose and some clay pots she'd been meaning to get rid of. She blinked a little in the dimness and carefully maneuvered to the hanging lamp off to one side to turn it on.

The lamp didn't give off much light, though even the low wattage bulb was helpful. She started to carefully examine the contents of the shed to hopefully jog her memory about where she might have left the gloves.

Ruby's voice startled her a moment later.

"Hey Regina," the younger woman started from outside the shed, bumping awkwardly into the door before stepping in. "I really don't think tha—"

Regina had turned to face her with a smile a moment too late, her eyes widening as she saw the shed door slam shut behind a confused looking Ruby. "No!" she stumbled forward a step, hand outstretched.

The younger woman's confusion grew at Regina's exclamation. "Uh, Regina?"

The shorter woman sighed, shoulders slumping. "Ruby, please tell me the shed door isn't completely shut."

Ruby frowned and turned to try the door. It didn't budge. She grunted a little, trying to push harder as she turned the door handle.

"That won't do any good, I'm afraid." Regina sighed again and picked out a comfortable position on the floor. She sat gracefully with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest with both arms wrapped protectively around her shins.

"We're stuck?" Ruby's voice was a higher pitch than normal.

Regina nodded, "I'm afraid so. The locking mechanism has been malfunctioning for some time. The door can only be unlocked from the outside with," she dug into her pocket a moment and held up a small metal object, "this key."

"Oh." Ruby's eyes flicked up at the windows set high into the walls on each of the shed's longer sides. The ones on the right were slightly opened, but not only were they up too high, but they were far too narrow to let a person fit through. "Shit."

"Indeed. I don't suppose you have your cellphone?"

Ruby glanced down at her own torso. She was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, loose jeans held up by a dark leather belt, and comfortable hiking boots. Her pockets were conspicuously empty. She gave the seated woman a sheepish smile. "Nope."

"I don't have mine either," Regina related quietly, a resigned look on her face.

"I'm SO sorry Regina," the lanky brunette said as she looked at Regina earnestly.

Regina released a soft, almost inaudible sigh. "It's alright dear. Accidents happen."

An awkward silence settled over them, and Ruby eyed the space critically. There weren't really many open spaces on the floor to sit, and she didn't want to remain standing for however long it took for someone to realize they were stuck in the shed.

"You can come sit over here, I promise I won't bite." Regina gave her a small, friendly smile.

_What if I want you to?_ she thought to herself.

"Thanks," she said instead as she carefully moved over to sit next to Regina, but as far away as possible in the limited space.

Silence reigned for a while.

"Mary Margaret should be back within a few hours, and more than likely she'll want to come and store the mulch here when she can't find us," Regina assured the guilty looking young woman. She didn't like to see Mary Margaret's best friend so upset.

Ruby turned to face her a little better, giving Regina a tremulous smile.

"Why don't we talk a little to pass the time?" Regina suggested when Ruby remained quiet.

The lanky haired woman tilted her head. "About what?"

"Oh, I don't know. You've been here a little over a week and I still don't know that much about you." Their morning chats tended to be fairly fun, generic conversations. "What's your major?"

Ruby cleared her throat awkwardly, "Business Administration."

Sable brows rose, and Regina relaxed her face as she tried to hide her astonishment. "Oh, really?" she tried to keep her voice even.

A smile bloomed on Ruby's face, and she laughed a little at Regina's attempt to not appear startled. "No, it's okay to be surprised. Most people are. I guess it's hard to believe someone flighty like me could ever be interested in business, let alone get a degree in it." She turned her face away in an attempt to hide her bitter vulnerability on the subject.

"No!" Regina lowered her voice. "No, not at all Ruby. You seem like a very intelligent, dedicated young woman. My shock stems more from the fact that you seem to be such a free spirit. Imagining you chained to the corporate machine would just seem like trapping an exotic animal in a cage – an incredible tragedy."

Warmth suffused each woman's cheeks. Ruby was both embarrassed and pleased at the surprising words, and Regina was just mortified that she might have come off as a little too enthusiastic.

"I envy your free spirited nature," she continued in an attempt to salvage the conversation from awkwardness.

"Why would someone like you need to envy anything about me?" Ruby cursed internally at her word choice, and continued before Regina could speak. "What I mean to say is, you seem so confident, poised, and just so..._put together_. I admire that. I'm still so unsure about so many things."

Regina made a noncommittal noise in her throat. "It took me a very long time to get to this point. When I was your age I was such a mess. Some days I hardly feel 'put together' at all." Her voice tapered down as she stared off into space.

The quiet that lingered was comfortable this time as both women indulged in some self reflection.

Ruby nibbled on her lower lip nervously, trying to build her courage up to ask the question she'd wondered about since she met the older woman. She licked her lips. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you anyway?"

Dark umber eyes twinkled at her for a moment, the hint of a smile appearing at the corners of Regina's mouth. "What, Mary Margaret didn't tell you?"

"No, actually. She hasn't told me too much about you besides the vaguest details. I mean, she talks about how cool you are and everything, but nothing too specific."

"Hmm." Regina was silently appreciative of this fact. As a child Mary Margaret had an awful habit of sharing horribly personal details with any number of people. "I just turned thirty."

Ruby's eyebrows arched up high on her forehead in amazement as she quickly did some mental math.

"Don't look so surprised, you'll wound my ego." Regina chuckled lightly to cover up her nervousness on the subject.

"No, it's not because you look older. I mean, you look amazing," Ruby stammered out, wishing she could smack herself in the head without looking like an even bigger idiot. "What I mean to say is, I knew that you weren't much older than me, but I didn't realize how young you really were. I mean you did marry Mr—"

A pained expression grew on Regina's face. "Please, I'd really quite prefer if we didn't talk about that."

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled, upset that she'd made Regina feel uncomfortable.

Regina didn't speak, instead forcing a smile on her face to try and pretend like the last few moments of conversation hadn't occurred. It wasn't really Ruby's fault. There was no way the young woman could know what topics would be a trigger for bad memories. She carefully cleared her throat. "How old are you, dear?"

Glaucous eyes blinked in surprise, and she had to think for a moment to pull herself from her negative thoughts. "I'll be twenty-three in a few months."

"You're a little older than I thought," surprise colored Regina's face and voice.

Ruby played with the toes of her boots for a moment as she debated sharing more. "I started school a year late, but it worked out 'cause Mary Margaret and I ended up going to college at the same time." Her jaw worked for a minute. "I would have started on time, but my mom got sick just before I graduated from high school."

"Oh." Regina was unsure what to say. "What did...how..." she didn't know how to phrase her question.

"Cancer. She didn't last more than a few months after they found it. Technically I could have still started school on time, but I...it just took me a while to get my head on straight." She rubbed furiously at a spot on the left toe of her boot, trying to distract herself from the heavy feelings that were attached to the memories.

Regina's mouth became a grim line, and she scooted closer to Ruby so their bodies just barely made contact. Words seemed inadequate in the face of the naked devastation Ruby was failing to hide. She reached out a hand to squeeze gently at a smooth forearm.

The warm touch lingered for a while, and Ruby greedily absorbed the silent comfort.

"You're going to graduate soon, look at how you managed to keep your life together. I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you," Regina intoned in a low, attentive voice. She felt a little awkward, but wanted to help divert the younger woman from settling into a somber mood.

Ruby's smile was watery when she turned to give Regina a thoughtful look. "Yeah. Yeah, I think she would be."

They looked at each other quietly for a few heartbeats, and something shifted in Regina's chest. She cleared her throat and slowly pulled her hand away, letting her gaze drift to the opposite wall.

She straightened slowly, casually leaning to bump lightly against Ruby's shoulder. "I do hope Mary Margaret doesn't decide to spend the night with her boyfriend. I was looking forward to a quiet dinner and a glass of wine."

Ruby chuckled, relieved they'd dropped the very heavy subject. "Ha! Nope. Mary Margaret told James she wants to wait until they're married."

A snort of laughter escaped Regina, and she turned an incredulous gaze to the younger woman. "Really?"

The lanky brunette nodded, a large grin on her face.

"How surprising - he must really love her. I understand they've been seeing each other for well over a year. From what I recall, it's really quite rare to find someone with that level of devotion in this day and age." Regina had new respect for the young man.

"Yeah, I think he does." The thought left Ruby feeling content. "They're definitely one of those couples that make me believe in true love, happy endings, and all that jazz."

They shared a laugh, and kept the topics light as time wore on. There was an emotional rawness their previous conversation had exposed, and neither wanted to be stuck in the shed blubbering over past woes.

Thankfully, it was still light out by the time Mary Margaret found them trapped in the shed. She kept profusely apologizing for the rest of the evening. By the time Regina started to prepare dinner, she finally had enough of the young woman's overly apologetic presence.

"Oh, that's quite enough Mary Margaret! Frankly, I'd rather still be locked up in the shed with Ruby than be stuck in this house having to hear you apologize for the hundredth time." Regina's words were biting, though she tried to keep her tone light enough to not offend her former step-daughter.

Both Ruby and Mary Margaret blushed at the sentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: About Regina's characterization; I thought carefully about the history that I wanted for these ladies. I took time to consider how these characters would react to this history in our world with its (for the most part) far more modern ideas than FTL. More will be revealed in the next chapters for greater understanding, of course.


	3. Tip 3: Opportunities

**A/N**: Today's theme is..."Not quite canon!" The tumblr states to "take a canon event, and make it Red Queen."

I borrowed some dialogue from OUaT to parallel the scene I had in mind. Obviously, I don't own those lines...or any of the OUaT characters.

I should have put this in the first chapter, but this story is marked **M** for mature things such as potential trigger warnings. Read following chapters with caution, please.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 3: Opportunities<strong>

"If you both have free time, hang out. Just remember not to stare...or at least try not to get caught."

_-Ruby Lucas_

The next morning when Ruby showed up downstairs in her usual running attire of leggings and a sleeveless red tank thrown over a black sports bra, she was surprised to find Regina waiting downstairs in a similar outfit.

"Hey," she greeted tentatively.

Regina gave her one of those extraordinary morning smiles. "Hey." Her voice was soft, and she looked away as she seemed to be trying to gather her courage. "I was thinking I might run with you a bit today, if you don't mind."

Ruby felt a jolt of excitement at the quiet words, and her grin was bright. "Not at all. It's pretty cool that you wanna pick it up again."

A smaller smile pulled at the petite woman's lips. "I don't know if it will be a regular thing, but I thought – well, I was thinking...I had some trouble sleeping last night, and running used to help me think. I thought perhaps it might help me feel better."

There was an odd, almost painful ache in Ruby's chest at the softly spoken words. She couldn't help but wonder if some of the things they'd talked about in the shed the previous day had anything to do with Regina's sleeping problems. She wouldn't ask. It seemed Regina was struggling enough with whatever was bothering her.

Talking just might make things worse, but running? Yeah, she could do that with her. Ruby only hoped that it would help.

She smiled and gently bumped her shoulder against Regina's. "Got it. Come on," she led the way out of the front door.

The first breath of air always got to her, and a large grin grew on her face again. She bounced around on her toes for a few moments in excitement, forgetting her company entirely.

Regina smiled quietly but didn't comment.

Completely pumped, Ruby turned to Regina. "Alright, we'll take it a little easier today. Even though you probably work out, picking up the kind of running I do on the first day isn't a good idea."

The shorter woman's head tilted at her words, but she didn't argue. Intellectually she understood that Ruby was right, though her competitive streak had other ideas. She nodded once, and then they began.

The first few minutes were a little choppy as they both warmed up, and Ruby was quick to shorten her strides a little to accommodate her partner. Regina flashed her a quick smile at the silent adjustment.

It was fairly early, and Ruby enjoyed the time of day. In the sleepy town of Storybrooke, only the serious workers were up this early. The streets were quiet and peaceful, lending that peace and quiet to thoughts that troubled her mind and spirit.

She glanced to her right to check on Regina. The older woman's brow was furrowed in thought. Ruby took note, but didn't dare interrupt. Regina's pace and breathing were both steady and even, and she wanted to give the run the chance of settling the woman's mind like it did her own.

Time passed quietly as they took a circuitous route of the town, Ruby following a random path that she allowed her instincts to pick. After a time, Regina's breath changed a little with the exertion.

Ruby spared her another look, this time seeing the other woman's face clear and serene. She felt a little lighter knowing that, for now, Regina felt a little better.

She allowed a few more minutes to pass in silence. "How you feeling?"

Regina breathed deeply for a moment before replying. "A little more winded than I would like, but surprisingly great."

Ruby could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke, and another small glance confirmed her auditory observation. "Perfect."

They continued on for some time, until Ruby noticed Regina's breath becoming more labored. She eased their pace until they were going at a fast walk instead of running, and only smiled when Regina shot her a grumpy look.

"You'll get it back. You don't want to hurt yourself on your first day out." Ruby did her best not to smile as she spoke, certain that in Regina's current mood it wouldn't be taken well.

Regina noticed the dancing eyes, but instead of responding sharply like she normally would, she took a good look around them before releasing a deep breath. "Alright, Miss Lucas."

Ruby lost it then, laughing silently at the moody response.

Brown eyes narrowed and Regina focused on the woman next to her. "I saw that Miss Lucas."

The lanky brunette bit her lip as she tried to hold it back, but a gleeful chortle escaped her after a moment.

Despite herself, Regina felt a smile tugging at her lips. She straightened her face out when she noticed and sniffed delicately in response. "Honestly, a little maturity would be appreciated."

Vibrant glaucous eyes shot her a look, and then Ruby was bent over in laughter.

Regina stopped a few paces ahead of Ruby, her hands on her hips as she scowled playfully.

Ruby finally caught her breath, and her eyes were dancing with merriment as she straightened. "You're so adorable when you're grumpy."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she said, and a hand flew to cover her mouth.

Regina wasn't sure if she should feel offended or amused. Seeing the panic on the younger woman's face, she opted for amused. She allowed a smirk to settle onto her face. "Why thank you Miss Lucas, but perhaps in the future you should remember that being on my bad side is not a coveted position."

Ruby wanted to say that she would be more than happy to put up with any side Regina wished if clothing was optional, but she bit her lip to keep the comment from escaping. When the urge passed, she managed a smile. "You've got it Miss Mills."

Regina made a face at that. "It's so odd to hear you calling me that now."

Ruby gave her a pointed look.

A soft chuckle escaped Regina. "Duly noted Ruby." She looked around to see where they were. "Would you like to stop at Granny's Diner for breakfast?"

Regina was facing away, and didn't see the solemn look that flashed on Ruby's face. After a moment of silence she turned to face the younger woman, who had managed to shift her expression into something more indifferent.

Ruby cleared her throat. "No thanks."

Mahogany eyes blinked in surprise. Regina had been sure Ruby would accept the invitation, and the negative response threw her a little. "Oh, right. I'm sure you'd like to continue your run. Your breathing hardly changed at all. I'll see you at the house in a bit."

The smile she gave Ruby was a little wooden, but she had walked off before Ruby could figure out how to salvage the situation.

Ruby smacked herself in the head as Regina drew further away, and she muttered angrily to herself as she paced the width of the sidewalk a few times. "Smooth move Lucas."

* * *

><p>When Ruby arrived at Regina's home later that same morning (after calling herself a bevy of bad names at her botched morning) things seemed much the same as they had before.<p>

Regina was waiting patiently in the kitchen, seated at the kitchen bar with her laptop. Her hair was a little damp, and Ruby could only assume she'd taken the time to clean up and shower.

The older woman gave her a careful smile when she walked in, and Ruby felt a pang in her chest at the sight. She missed the open, exuberant smiles she'd gotten that morning. A sense of loss lingered in her mind as she went through the motions of their usual routine. Something had almost happened, and it seemed the opportunity had passed.

If conversation was a little more stilted than normal, neither woman commented.

When Mary Margaret joined them things became more balanced and closer to normal. Ruby made plans with her best friend like every other day, though she felt the weight of a light funk had settled over her.

That day set the pattern for the next week, and Regina didn't ask to join another run. Ruby felt that the older woman was probably going out as soon as she woke up rather than waiting to run together again.

Regina did seem more relaxed in general, and real smiles were peeking out more often than the normal polite ones she managed. Ruby couldn't feel bad about that, though the missed opportunity still lingered in the forefront of her mind.

Another week passed, and the feeling eased a bit. Mary Margaret was trying to fill their days up with as many things as she could remember from their childhood, supplementing every now and then when she wanted to share an experience she'd had after Ruby had moved away.

It wasn't until the the third week that things changed.

Ruby flopped on Mary Margaret's bed dramatically, arms outstretched wide. "What's the point of spending the night with him if you don't have sex?"

Mary Margaret's face was bright red. "Ruby! There's more to a relationship than sex!"

"Well yeah, there's cuddling and stuff after sex. That's nice too," she quipped playfully.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret squealed and smacked the supine woman in the face with a pillow.

"I do hope you remember to use protection Miss Lucas," came the dry voice from the doorway.

Ruby's face felt hot under the pillow. Now knowing that Regina had overheard her comments, she had no desire to remove it. _Kill me now._

"You left your favorite shirt in the laundry room dear, I thought you might like to take it on your overnight trip," Regina calmly informed her former stepdaughter.

Mary Margaret beamed and accepted the shirt. "You're so thoughtful, Regina! Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," she demurred politely before exiting the room.

Ruby peeked out from under her pillow when the room remained quiet for a a while, and she let out a relieved breath when she only saw Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret's tongue poked out as she rearranged her overnight bag to accommodate the additional shirt. "Do you have a crush on my step-mom?" came the casual question.

Ruby bolted up from the bed, choking on the air that had apparently decided to attack her. She glanced at the doorway in a panic, standing up to go to the entryway and checking the hallway both ways before shutting the door.

"No," she lied in a completely unconvincing manner. Her face was on fire.

Her best friend raised a single eyebrow, her expression impassive. "You do realize that was the least convincing lie in the history of lies, right?"

Ruby gaped, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she tried to find the words to dig her out of the hole she'd somehow fallen in to.

Mary Margaret sighed. "It's okay, you're not the first friend it's happened to." She pursed her lips and spoke in a gentle tone, "You know it's not gonna happen, right?"

The lanky brunette blew out a harsh breath, and she felt a anger churn in her stomach. "It's not the first time I've developed a crush on someone I had zero chance with. So, yeah, I know," her tone was bitter.

The bed squeaked as Mary Margaret got up. Her shoulders slumped as she stepped forward to pull her best friend into a hug. "Sorry sweetie, I just don't want to see you get hurt." She gently rubbed Ruby's back.

Ruby softened and relaxed into the consoling embrace. "I get it. It just hurts sometimes you know? Why do I always develop these feelings for the worst people possible? When am I ever going to find the right one? I'm not a bad person, so why am I always so alone?" Her eyes stung as the words tumbled out.

"Oh sweetie," Mary Margaret held her tighter as her own eyes stung in response. "You feel this way because you have a big, beautiful, open heart. Sometimes these things just take a while." She pulled back a little, sniffling.

Ruby's eyes were red, and Mary's heart broke a little more at her expression.

Mary Margaret's chin wobbled, but she continued. "You _will_ find someone, I know it. You are so amazing, and one day someone is going to love you so much you'll forget what it ever felt like to be lonely."

"You really think so?" she asked, desperation tinging her words.

"I know so," Mary Margaret affirmed, eyes serious and words verbalized with just the right amount of force.

Ruby crumbled, and the pixie haired brunette was quick to pull her into another solid hug, content to let her best friend cry as much as she needed to.

* * *

><p>After things had calmed down and Mary Margaret had nearly decided to cancel her plans with James, Ruby was quick to point out that she felt much better. Mary Margaret had still wanted to cancel, but Ruby protested so loudly and for so long that even Regina came upstairs to inform the young woman that she was going, and there would be no further discussion on the matter.<p>

Ruby had laughed at the flabbergasted look on her best friend's face and sent Regina a thumb's up.

Regina had smiled back wickedly, though the older woman was concerned to note that Ruby had looked like she'd been crying. She didn't want to embarrass the younger woman though, so didn't comment.

Ruby sighed as she saw her friend's tail lights fade into the distance. She didn't really feel completely better, but she would have felt worse if Mary Margaret had canceled her plans. As it was, her best friend had only seen James twice in the last month.

She tucked her hands into the pockets of her black skinny jeans as she considered her options. Today she'd decided to wear one of her favorite shirts - a red button up with sleeves rolled up past her elbows, but the familiar comfort hadn't helped. She nibbled at her lower lip, shrugging after a time.

She didn't really feel up to company. Her fingers curled around the keys to her car, and she played with her wolf keychain for a moment before tugging the keys out of her pocket. Driving around sounded good.

Her hands tapped restlessly against the steering wheel as she pulled from her parking spot, opting to leave her radio off. She drove listlessly for quite some time, even leaving town for a short while before turning back.

The quiet of the car started to get to her, and she decided a visit to the supermarket before it closed wouldn't be a bad idea. She could browse and kill some time for a bit, at least. It was one of the few times when she genuinely missed city life – most stores there stayed open later than eight PM.

She flicked her blinker on and turned into the small parking lot, noting that there oddly weren't that many people shopping if the available spaces were anything to go by.

As she distractedly turned down another row of parking spots, she was surprised to spot Regina standing in front of her Mercedes. The hood was popped open, and she was staring down at the assembled parts with a mix of confusion and anxiety.

Ruby quickly pulled into a nearby space and parked, exiting her Camaro a moment later.

"Regina?" she called out cautiously.

Regina's head jerked up in surprise, hitting the hood. "Oh! Ow!"

The younger woman winced in sympathy. "Car trouble?"

"It won't start. Got a car full of groceries, and, well, it hasn't exactly been a banner day," Regina's shoulders were slumped as she spoke.

Ruby pursed her lips. "Well, now, let's see."

She strode over to the driver's side of the car and slid into the seat, turning the key in the ignition with her head tilted to the side. "The battery's dead," she admitted with a remorseful expression.

Regina sighed. "What?"

"I don't have any jumper cables, but I can give you a ride home in my car," Ruby winced and gave her a sympathetic look.

The older woman visibly hesitated as she recalled how upset Ruby had seemed earlier, and how she'd left the house without even a quick farewell. "Oh, no, no. Thank you, but I couldn't impose."

Ruby straightened, her eyes narrowing as she regarded Regina. "I insist. Unless you want to have a car full of melted Rocky Road?"

A soft laugh escaped Regina at Ruby's determination. "Sure."

The lanky brunette was quick to grab Regina's grocery bags, ignoring the woman's protests.

Regina threw her hands up in the air and moved to close the hood and lock the car up. A tow would be impossible at this hour. Like many Storybrooke businesses, the lone tow service/auto repair shop closed at six. That the grocery store remained open until eight was a miracle.

Ruby leaned against the side of her vibrant car and waited patiently for Regina to finish. The shorter woman spared a last glance to her Mercedes and strolled toward the passenger side of the Camaro, laughing when Ruby scrambled to open the door for her.

She shook her head, "A broken down car and I'm not allowed to carry my groceries or open my own door?" One dark brow was arched to emphasize her words.

The tall dark haired woman carefully pulled the car out of the space and then out off the parking lot, Regina's words registering absentmindedly.

"Whoa, hey. I don't know who rescued you before, but Ruby Lucas does full-service damsel rescuing." A hint of pink tinged her cheeks as the line escaped her before she could stop herself.

As Regina's melodious laughter rang out, she felt a giant grin encompass her face. She was now glad she hadn't stopped herself if that was the result.

Regina cleared her throat carefully, still amused. "So if I'm the damsel in distress, what does that make you? The knight in shining Camaro?"

The white of Ruby's smile was nearly blinding, "Exactly."

The conversation lulled, and Regina nervously twisted her hands together in her lap. "I'm not sure what plans you had for this evening, but I thought perhaps you might still like to eat dinner at the house? I bought the ingredients for lasagna." She was careful not to look at Ruby as she spoke, not wanting to pressure the younger woman.

"Hm, let me think. Greasy fast food or homemade lasagna? Tough call. I _guess_ I can eat at your house tonight."

"What a glowing endorsement," Regina uttered dryly. "Careful Miss Lucas, you'll start giving me ideas with such enthusiastic praise."

Ruby grinned unabashedly. "Took you long enough."

"Come again?" Regina asked, confusion lightly lacing her voice.

"To get the ide...you know what, never mind." She realized far too late that she might be flirting just a _bit_ too much with the unobtainable woman.

Luckily she was saved by further embarrassment by their arrival at home. As soon as she slid the car into park, she was quick to grab the groceries.

"What, no door opening? I could swear I paid for the full-service package," the sultry voice teased as Regina exited the scarlet car.

Ruby swallowed hard at both the words and tone. _Think clean thoughts. Clean. Shower. Regina in the shower. Shit!_

She decided thinking and speaking were both bad ideas, and she focused instead on balancing the bags full of groceries as they walked to the door.

Regina was pleased she had managed to tease the younger woman into silence, though she had also rather enjoyed the back and forth. It was rare she got to engage in such banter; though she had grown up in Storybrooke for the most part, a majority of people found her wealth and family intimidating. Ruby Lucas was a breath of fresh air.

The keys jingled softly in her hand as she unlocked the door, and she held the door open politely for the younger woman. Ruby flashed her one of her usual enthusiastic grins, and she felt herself smiling in response. She'd been doing that with more frequency, she realized. Having the girls stay with her for the summer was doing wonders for the loneliness the large house inspired with some consistency.

"The lasagna will take some time to prepare, how hungry are you?" she asked as she led the way to the kitchen.

Ruby pursed her lips in thought. "I'm a little peckish, but I can probably hold out a while."

"Perish the thought. I normally serve a salad with my lasagna. I'll prepare that first and you can have some to stave off he worst of the hunger," she winked playfully at Ruby.

Ruby did her best not to drop the bags, fumbling slightly as she carefully set them down on the counter. "Thanks. I have a pretty fast metabolism so I get hungry pretty easily."

"I've noticed dear," Regina replied absentmindedly while she sorted and stored the groceries.

Warmth suffused Ruby at the casual words, the familiarity and domesticity of the moment making her feel a little lightheaded with happiness.

She felt like an ecstatic puppy, certain that if she had a tail it would be furiously wagging as she watched Regina start to wash and cut the vegetables for a salad. She moved to perch at one of the kitchen bar stools, patiently waiting to be fed.

When Regina turned to face her a little while later, a deep bowl of salad in one hand and eating utensils in the other, she couldn't help but laugh at the avid expression on Ruby's face as she eyed the vegetables hungrily.

Steel-blue eyes sparkled exuberantly as Regina set a place in front of Ruby, and the younger woman looked at her with adoration as she relayed her thanks and tucked into her food with gusto.

Ruby hummed in contentment, the combination of peppers, tomatoes, olives as well as mixed greens making her taste buds very happy.

A pleased smile remained on Regina's face as she prepared her lasagna, Ruby's enthusiasm making her usual joy of cooking that much more enjoyable. She hadn't made her lasagna since her summer guests had arrived, and she was both excited and nervous as she considered how the younger woman might like her signature dish.

"Oh, that was so good. Took the edge off, too. Thanks Regina," Ruby's eyes were closed as she recalled the different flavors with a placid look on her face.

She missed the affectionate look Regina sent her in response. "Any time, dear."

A blue eye peeked open at that. "If campus was just a little closer, I would so make the drive every day to eat dinner here and take you up on that."

Regina laughed softly, tossing her head a little to move some loose hair from her face. "Do you mind if I put music on?"

"It's your kitchen, do as you please," Ruby gestured magnanimously with one hand.

The preparation time flew by with the music, and they engaged in sporadic conversation until the lasagna was placed in the oven. Regina filled a wine glass and spared Ruby a look. "Would you like some as well?"

Ruby considered the question seriously. While alcohol wasn't really good for her ability to keep her mouth shut, surely one glass wouldn't hurt?

"Sure."

Regina pulled a second glass out and poured Ruby a generous amount of the red wine she'd selected. She placed the glasses down carefully on the bar and selected the stool next to Ruby. "I don't indulge in red wines too often since they give me headaches half the time, but a glass or two just seemed like an appealing idea tonight."

Ruby nodded and focused on her wine glass as Regina's soft scent wafted to her nose. The older woman crossed her legs, and Ruby focused extra hard hard when she caught a flash of bare skin out of the corner of her eye.

The stylish woman was wearing an ecru colored dress that draped enticingly over her figure, the clingy fabric contouring to the dips and hollows of her figure in an altogether flattering way. Ruby only hoped that she could keep from staring.

As comfortable she had grown with Regina, the physical attraction she'd first felt hadn't dimmed at all. Instead she now felt an incredibly confusing mix of comfort and awkwardness around the beguiling woman. She needed to distract herself.

"Regina?" Her thumb rubbed against the curve of her wine glass.

The woman in question tilted her head as she set her glass down. "Hm?"

"About the day we went running together – you know, I really did want to have breakfast with you." She half-turned to face Regina so she could gauge her reaction.

Confusion marred Regina's features, "I don't understand. I thought perhaps I was holding you back, or something of the sort."

Ruby shook her head vigorously. "No! I didn't mind running with you at all. It was pretty nice, really. It's just that..." Her jaw worked for a moment. "My grandmother owns the diner, and I haven't seen or spoken to her in years. Our relationship isn't the best."

Regina's face cleared and she brushed her hand lightly over Ruby's arm. "I see," she paused. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I _am_ here and I wouldn't mind in the least if you did."

"I don't really feel up to spilling my guts tonight, I just wanted you to know that I loved running with you. I wanted to explain a little, just to be sure you believed me." She gave Regina a lopsided smile, which was quickly returned.

Tanned hands played with the stem of a wine glass, and Regina felt a burst of joy at Ruby's simple, heartfelt words. "You didn't need to bring up something that upsets you. I believed you. I may not be fond of people in general, but I do know a good person when I meet one."

She raised her glass to her lips and took a careful sip, a little embarrassed that she wanted to continue complimenting the young woman she'd found to be quite extraordinarily charismatic.

Ruby leaned into Regina for a moment, her gaze warm. "Thanks."

Regina's breath caught for a moment at the affection in her eyes, and she unknowingly let her own fondness for the younger woman show.

A dangerous tingle erupted in Ruby's abdomen, and it took her a moment to realize she'd begun to slightly lean forward. She cleared her throat as she leaned back again, exceedingly glad Regina hadn't noticed the subtle movement.

She changed the topic to something a little more lighthearted, and the kitchen echoed with their laughter as they exchanged snarky comments. The oven beeped and Regina got up to remove the dish and let it cool.

Regina talked Ruby into eating in the dining room, and it didn't take long for the two of them to have the table set presentably.

Ruby smiled at her dinner companion as they sat, and as she glanced around at the lovely meal on a well set table, full wine glasses, and dim lighting, she bit her lip.

_This is not a date Lucas, keep your shit together._

It was something she had to repeatedly remind herself as the night wore on, right on up until Regina bid her a relaxed 'goodnight' just after midnight.


	4. Tip 4: Taking Care

**A/N**: Today's chapter is brought to you by the theme "Family." So, this story has been finished since before I started posting. I've decided I lack the patience to put a chapter a day up. Enjoy the rest of the story, but do remember about the trigger warnings from here on out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 4: Taking Care<strong>

"If you want to be with her, you have to have things settled in your own world first. If she's cool, she'll understand that too."

_-Ruby Lucas_

As Ruby was getting ready for her run the next morning, she was overcome with a deep sense of felicity. Moments from the night before played over and over in her head, and she was certain the smile on her face would become permanent.

By the time she made it downstairs, she was more than ready for her run. When she spotted Regina dressed in running clothes and waiting with the special morning smile she'd come to adore, the sky could have dropped on her head and she would have died a very happy woman.

"Morning Regina," she greeted with her usual cheerful grin.

"Good morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?" Regina was more subdued, though her earthen brown eyes were sparkling merrily.

"Yep! I had a pretty cool night with a woman I met this summer. She's not so bad." Her grin became mischievous.

An onyx brow arched, and a wicked smile flashed on the older woman's face. "After you finished with me? My, my you're popular. I reiterate my hope that you remember to use protection."

Ruby flushed, but refused to let Regina one-up her. "You seem pretty focused on my sex life. Is there something you'd like to tell me, Regina?"

Regina cleared her throat and averted her eyes. "Shall we start our run?"

The lanky brunette hesitated a moment, not sure if she'd gone too far. She shrugged and moved closer to the silent woman, intentionally bumping their shoulders together to get Regina's attention.

Sure enough, Regina looked up at the contact with a questioning look on her face.

Ruby mimicked taking in a deep breath and letting it out, drooping her shoulders to add dramatic effect. Regina cracked a small smile, and Ruby gave her a playful wink.

They got a little more serious as their run began, both women wanting to enjoy the solace of the morning.

As her muscles began to warm up, she decided to let Regina pick the route. She was curious about where the older woman had been running. She let herself fall half a step behind Regina, and when the shorter woman sent her a curious look she smiled and made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

Regina smiled, understanding and accepting what the lanky young woman wanted. She faced forward after a moment, keeping her head high as Ruby fell back into step evenly at her side again.

The path the petite woman selected favored nature, and Ruby was enjoying every step on the winding trail leading through the forest. She noted that Regina's breathing was much better than the first run, and she was proud on the other woman's behalf.

They'd been running for some time when Regina turned to lead them in another direction. She started to slow as patches of sandy stretches became visible through the trees. "I'd like to sit at the beach for a few minutes if you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me," Ruby was quick to assure her.

A pleased sound escaped Regina, and her fingers absentmindedly curled around Ruby's wrist to gently tug her along to one of her favorite spots.

A large weather-beaten tree had been smoothed out some time ago by the elements, its presence bringing an odd sort of beauty to the patch of sand. Regina calmly walked over to lean against it and released a deep sigh once she was facing the ocean. Her eyes were light and happy as they absorbed the view of the seemingly endless body of water before her.

Ruby silently stood next to her, eyes closed as her body soaked up the errant golden-orange rays of early morning light. She was keenly aware of the hand nearly holding hers. Regina's thumb stroked the back of her hand softly, and she was utterly content.

"Ruby," Regina began quietly, not wanting to startle her running companion. "I was thinking a bit about something you said last night."

"Yeah?" Steel-blue eyes peeked over at her curiously.

"Yes. You don't need to say anything, I just want you to think about it, alright?"

Ruby's brow furrowed in consternation, but she nodded amiably.

Regina stared out the ocean thoughtfully. "I had a horrible relationship with my mother. We never saw eye to eye when it came to a majority of subjects. Most days, I'm quite sure my hate for her far outweighed any love that somehow managed to survive the worst times. And still..." she grew quiet for a few moments. "One of my greatest regrets is not speaking to her before she died. She asked for me, but I didn't go. I was still too bitter and angry."

Her thumb still nervously brushed over the soft skin of Ruby's hand, hoping the physical contact would make the younger woman more receptive to her words. Neither woman spoke.

Ruby swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching her teeth as she mulled over the words and the melancholy that had laced Regina's voice.

She pursed her lips, and began to talk in a halting manner. "I hated my mom for a long time. She was an alcoholic. When I was barely one she left me alone with Granny. After living with Granny, I kind of understood how she turned to alcohol. Granny was always so strict and pushy! It was like I couldn't do anything right. When my mom showed up sober and clean when I was twelve, I couldn't wait to get out of Storybrooke."

Regina squeezed her wrist gently in acknowledgment, silently urging her to continue.

The tall form slumped a little. Ruby licked her dry lips. "I get what you're trying to say. I just don't know if I'm there yet."

"I understand. I just want you to think about it."

They lingered on the beach for some time after that, both lost in their thoughts. Regina gently tugged her hand away and she glanced sideways at Ruby. "Shall we continue?"

Ruby shrugged. "Eh. How about we go back to the house?" She tugged the zipper of her hoodie down to reveal a crimson t-shirt emblazoned with the phrase 'Breakfast Included' in white letters. "I thought you might come running with me today."

She smiled cheekily at Regina, who had both brows raised in surprise.

Regina pursed her lips to try and hide her amusement. "Your confidence is inspiring," she intoned wryly.

"Hey, you had dinner with me _and_ let me stay over at your house. Breakfast is usually included with that deal." She informed her companion proudly, hands on her hips.

"Well I hope you're a better cook than you are a date. I didn't even get a kiss good night." Regina smirked at Ruby's gaping mouth for a split second, and then she took off in a dead run.

Ruby blinked in surprise and dashed off after her. "Hey! No fair!" She paused. "Is the kissing thing still on the table?"

Regina laughed and called out loudly. "I'm afraid you've missed your chance, dear."

When she heard Ruby cussing, she laughed harder. The easygoing young woman's banter had her feeling lighter than she'd felt in years. Once again, she was grateful for her summer company.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret arrived back at the house later that day, an air of lovesickness lingering about her. She walked around sighing with some frequency, and Ruby nearly cheered when Regina finally snapped at her about it.<p>

As Regina stalked back to her office, Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend. "Jeez M&M, you act like you're never going to see him again."

The pixie haired woman stuck her tongue out in response to Ruby's words.

Ruby narrowed her eyes and gauged the distance from the couch she was lounging on to the overstuffed chair Mary Margaret was currently seated on.

Mary Margaret recognized the gleam in her best friend's eyes. "Ruby," she warned.

Ruby slowly sat up.

Mary Margaret scooted to the edge of her seat. "Ruby?" she sounded nervous.

Ruby jumped up off the couch and over the coffee table, and Mary Margaret squealed and bolted from her chair. They stomped through the house loudly.

In her office, Regina sighed and dug through her desk for noise canceling headphones.

Mary Margaret had just barely made it out of the side door of the house when Ruby pounced.

They landed with a thud, air knocked out of both of them with the awkward angle. They were still for a few moments. Ruby rolled off Mary Margaret with a groan.

Both women stared up at the blue sky.

"Maybe you should just plan to spend weekends with him or something," she finally muttered.

Mary Margaret shifted a little so she could see her best friend. "But I'm the one that talked you in to coming here for the summer. What kind of friend am I if I ditch you so often?"

A snort of amusement sounded from Ruby. "One who happens to be crazy in love with the guy of her dreams. Look, how about you guys alternate weekends then? He comes here one weekend, you meet in Bangor another weekend?"

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea Ruby!" The pixie haired woman enthusiastically sat up and ran back to the living room to retrieve her phone. She wanted to text James about the idea immediately.

Still lounging on a soft patch of grass, Ruby let her mind drift.

She thought about how much she and Mary Margaret had changed over the years, especially the last few. She thought about all the things that she still didn't know about her best friend's relationship with her former step-mom. She thought about the looming unknown of life after college.

She thought about her mom, and Granny.

Her mind stilled on the last subject, the two powerful names repeating over and over until her head started to hurt. Mom. Granny.

Part of her was upset with Regina for pushing the subject, but most of her was just glad that the older woman seemed to genuinely care.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as Mary Margaret came traipsing back out of the house. "James said yes to the weekends idea! He's coming in a few days."

Carefully, she sat next to Ruby, one hand playing with the hem of her floral print blouse. "Ruby, I think I want to go all the way with him...before marriage," she whispered the last part.

Ruby glanced at her sharply. "He's not pressuring you, is he?"

"No, he's always sweet. I've been um, getting carried away." Her cheeks were stained a strong fuchsia at her admission.

Quiet remained for a moment, and then Ruby was howling with laughter, rolling around on the grass as she failed to contain herself.

Eventually she calmed and gave her best friend a warm look. "Are you going to bring him here for that?" One hand waved lazily at Regina's house.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, and then shook her head a moment later. "I think we'll get a room at the B&B."

"Sounds good," Ruby managed to keep her tone even. "Oh, and don't forget to use protection M&M."

Her best friend looked scandalized. "I'll make James buy some. I'd be far too mortified."

"You're a riot M&M."

* * *

><p>The next few days settled back into the routine Ruby had become accustomed to, with the addition of Regina joining in on her morning runs. Overall, Ruby was content.<p>

Or, she should have been.

When Friday afternoon rolled around and Mary Margaret left to go meet James at the diner so they could get a room together, Ruby had just about reached her breaking point.

She scowled at Regina as she came to the kitchen to get a drink during a break from work.

Regina frowned as she sipped from her glass, turning to see Ruby glaring right at her from a kitchen stool. "What?"

"This is all your fault," Ruby groused.

"What is dear?" A sable brow arched as Regina gave the seated woman an impassive look.

"I can't stop thinking about my mom and Granny," she admitted sourly.

Regina only looked mildly surprised. "Oh. I see." She cupped the clear glass and examined the apple juice it contained, avoiding Ruby's accusing gaze. "I didn't mean to disturb you so. My only intent was to – actually, well I suppose that doesn't matter."

She quickly swallowed her juice and set the glass down on the counter, for once not caring about rinsing as she fled back to her office.

Ruby's scowl deepened as she regarded the discarded glass. She didn't feel any better. In fact, she felt worse for taking her bad mood out on Regina.

"Ugh," she smacked at the counter top with one hand. Something had to change.

She stood from her stool abruptly and stormed over to the entryway end table, scooping up her keys with the familiar wolf key chain.

The door slammed behind her with more force than she'd intended. She winced, but continued on to her car. The drive to the diner didn't take long, and she looked around for Mary Margaret's car. She didn't want to run in to her best friend right now.

She lingered in her car for a while, letting her mind wander. She hadn't seen the familiar Honda and if she delayed much longer she'd probably lose her nerve. The click of her seat belt being unlocked seemed loud, and she took a deep breath before exiting her Camaro to approach the diner.

The bell jingled loudly to her ears as she entered the eatery. It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim interior. She glanced around and was surprised that it seemed nothing had changed at all. Perhaps what was even more surprising was the utter contentment she felt at that realization.

This had been part of her home for at least eleven years of her life. She could remember Granny helping her onto a stool when she was barely five, grunting at her to behave because she had to go work in the kitchen.

By age seven she'd started intentionally misbehaving just so Granny would pay attention to her more. She'd felt so lonely on days when she couldn't go over to Mary Margaret's house and would be stuck in the diner.

The bell jingled behind her and she hurriedly moved to the side. She'd been blocking the doorway while she'd been lost in thought.

There were a fair amount of people at the diner and that, too, was just as she remembered. Granny's had always been popular. There were a few restaurants in town, but none of them could beat the hearty food served at reasonable prices that Granny offered.

She maneuvered over to the counter to find a free stool at the farthest edge and quickly sat. Her eyes wandered as her mind was flooded with memories.

"Can I get you anything? Maybe a menu if you're not sure?" an accented voice inquired.

Ruby turned to face the voice in question, rather surprised to see an attractive auburn haired woman around her age waiting patiently behind the counter. She had a smile on her face, cerulean eyes shining pleasantly.

Her eyes glanced down to observe the name on her name tag. "A menu would be great, thanks Isabella."

The waitress smiled. "Most people just call me Belle, but since you seem to be new you probably wouldn't know that."

"I actually grew up around here, but I haven't been back for around ten years," she admitted with a half-smile.

Belle flashed her an odd look. "I'll just be right back with that menu."

Ruby frowned as the woman retreated to the kitchen, more than aware that the menus were kept right behind the counter.

The door swung open again a moment later, an elderly woman stepping out mid-speech. "–hell it's her, stubborn gir..."

The white haired woman froze, periwinkle eyes framed by spectacles wide with shock.

She looked older and much shorter than Ruby remembered. The last time she'd seen her grandmother, the matriarch's hair had been a mixed salt and pepper – now a completely pure white. The pale dress with a pink floral print covered by a soft cream sweater seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ruby?" Eugenia asked, her voice much softer than the gruff inflection she'd just been using.

Ruby took a deep breath and raised her chin proudly. "Granny."

The older woman stepped forward hesitantly.

"Granny, we've been waiting on a coffee refill for ages now!" a masculine voice called out from behind Ruby.

The lanky brunette slumped a little knowing, like always, the diner came first for her grandmother.

Eugenia glanced to the man in question, a belligerent look on her face. "Yeah? Well then you can wait a bit longer. I haven't seen my granddaughter in over ten years. You try waiting that long and then come complain to me Leroy!"

Surprise flooded Ruby's face, and Granny chuckled when she focused on her again.

"Real glad to see you girl." Her lips pursed. "Why don't you come back to the office for a bit so we can catch up?"

Hopeful blue eyes rested on her, and Ruby felt odd at the apparent interest. Her grandmother had always seemed to look through her before – unless she was in trouble.

"Okay," she found herself saying. She moved robotically from her stool and followed her grandmother. This trek was familiar as well, the many times Granny had dragged her into the office by the ear far beyond counting. She rubbed her ear absentmindedly as they entered the modest office.

Eugenia gestured to the small sofa, and Ruby slumped comfortably into one corner of it.

"Now, tell me all about your life. Spare me no details girl, I want to hear it all!"

Ruby frowned at her grandmother's enthusiasm. "Why?"

Confusion marred Eugenia's features. "What do you mean why?"

The dark haired woman started to grow angry. "I mean exactly what I said; _why_? Why do you want to know now? It's been ten years and you never cared. Why now?" She was embarrassed to find her eyes stinging with tears and her voice had come out strained.

Granny's lips pursed, her own ire growing. "What do you mean I never cared? 'Course I did!"

"Don't lie to me!" Ruby growled. "You were happy when mom showed up to take me! You couldn't wait to get rid of me! I was with you for over a decade and you told mom it would be better for everyone if I wasn't here any more!" She was nearly screaming when she finished, chest heaving with her fury.

"No," Eugenia shook her head. "No," she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," Ruby hissed through clenched teeth. "I heard you."

Her words seemed to echo in the small room, and Granny was frozen in shock. Old, worn hands clenched.

"Your mother was the apple of my eye. I spoiled her rotten growing up, and by the time she became a teenager, it started to show. I decided it would be better if maybe I tried being a little tougher on her. Then your grandfather died, and things got tougher on us both."

Ruby scowled and opened her mouth to speak, but Eugenia extended a hand, palm outward. "Let me finish, girl."

She grudgingly complied, part of her curious about where the story was going.

"Anita started hanging out with the wrong sort of kids at school, so I thought a change was in order. I sold our place in the city and we came here. I bought the diner with the money from the sale, and a little from the insurance your grandfather had. Your mom hated it here, and no matter what I tried, things got worse. She ran away when she was fifteen. You know what she told me the night she left?"

Ruby shook her head.

"She told me I was a horrible mother, and she hoped to never see me again. I thought she'd come back in no time at all, but the next time I saw her was when she brought you here. Eight years. To top it all off she barely spared two words to me, only telling me your name and giving me a bag with your things in it. Then she was gone again." Her periwinkle eyes were moist and her lips quivered.

"I did say everyone would be better off if you weren't here, but not in the way you're thinking Ruby." Her voice wavered. "Your mom was in a bad place for a long time, and she needed you. I knew you weren't happy here with me. I could see it every day when you looked at me. When she came back for you...I thought for once I could make you both happy again."

Ruby swallowed hard, and she forced her eyes to remain open so the moisture pooling in them wouldn't fall. "You hated me."

Eugenia shook her head. "No Ruby, never. No matter what you and your mother ever thought. I've always loved you. Both of you, with every last bit this wrinkled old heart of mine is capable of."

The first tear fell, and Ruby jerked her head angrily. "No! If that were true why didn't you come to her funeral, huh? Why didn't you help me? Mom tried to prearrange what she could, but in the end there was just me! If she hadn't taken out an insurance policy, I don't know what I would have done. I was a mess...I needed you," the last words were a whisper, her voice hoarse from a combination of tears and yelling.

Granny's tears traveled down her face unchecked. "I didn't know she died until three months after the fact. I didn't even know she was sick." A hand came up to wipe furiously at her moist cheeks. "It wasn't until some bill collector called me up that I found out."

Ruby's brow was furrowed as she contemplated the words. "Three months," she mumbled. Her eyes widened after a moment and she looked up at her grandmother with wide eyes. "You..."

Eugenia's mouth was a grim line, and she nodded once.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her heart thudded and her voice wavered, much as her will to remain angry at her grandmother did.

"I tried. I called you once," she admitted in a tired voice.

Ruby blanched as she remembered the call in question. As soon as her grandmother had admitted it was her, she'd lost it. She'd been in a fog of pain and depression, and had never been quite sure what she'd told the older woman.

The office grew quiet again, and Eugenia moved to the desk and pulled open a drawer. She rustled some things around for a few moments before pulling out a small package of tissues.

The older woman shuffled back around to sit hesitantly on the couch next to her granddaughter, a shaking hand reaching out to offer the tissues.

Ruby broke, leaning forward and burying her head into the crook of her grandmother's neck and shoulder as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Shaking arms wrapped around her, and Eugenia started a gentle rocking motion. "I'm so sorry my girl. I know I failed you so many times, but I love you so much. I'm so glad you came today, even if you just wanted to tell me how much you hate me."

Ruby clenched her fists at the words, before moving her arms so they were wrapped tightly around the older woman's midsection. "I messed up too, Granny. I love you. I love you."

* * *

><p>She and Granny had spent the good part of an hour catching up when they'd finally stopped crying. It had felt odd sitting there after so many years of thinking things between them were beyond repair.<p>

Better choices could have been made, more and better communication should have occurred...but life wasn't a sitcom. Sometimes family members hurt each other and didn't know how to fix it. Sometimes it took years for the parties involved to be willing to even listen to each other.

Ruby sighed as she entered the familiar house on Mifflin street, beyond exhausted from the emotional exchanges. Granny had wanted her to stay for dinner, but she had needed a respite from...everything. It was all overwhelming.

And in the back of her mind, she knew she owed Regina both an apology and a huge thank you.

As she closed the door firmly behind her, she tilted her head as she strained to hear even a hint of sound. She wanted to know where Regina could be found. She didn't have to wait long.

"Mary Margaret is that you—oh, Ruby." Regina uncharacteristically stammered as she paused in the doorway of her office. Her hands fumbled at her sides before an arm came to rest protectively over her stomach.

Ruby admired the way the scoop-necked sleeveless gray dress draped over the woman for a moment before clearing her throat. "Hey," she nervously greeted, one hand giving a halfhearted wave.

Regina cleared her throat, her eyes not quite meeting Ruby's. "I forgot that Mary Margaret is staying at the Bed and Breakfast this weekend. I'll just," she took a half step back, her body angled away from Ruby with her free hand gesturing to the office behind her.

"No, wait!" Ruby took a hurried step forward, before slowing her pace and shaking her head. "I mean – wait, please."

The older woman halted, her dark eyes regarding Ruby warily. She crossed her arms over her chest, her hands cupping her elbows. "Yes?"

Ruby tugged at her red and black flannel shirt with one hand, the other tucked firmly into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. "I'm sorry."

Regina's body visibly relaxed. "No, it wasn't my place to speak to you of such things. You needn't apologize."

The lanky young woman took a deep breath, and stepped a little closer to Regina so they were nearly standing toe to toe. "No," she shook her head. "You were right to push me a little. If it were up to me, I probably would have gone another ten years without talking to Gran."

Dark umber eyes widened, and Regina's lips slightly parted. "Then, you spoke to her?" Her eyes roamed Ruby's face, only just noticing the rings of red around her eyes and the flushed tip of her nose. "You've been crying," she spoke with some concern.

An embarrassed smile grew on Ruby's face and her right hand nervously ran through her hair. "Eh, yeah. Technically."

Regina sighed, one arm unfolding as she reached forward to squeeze Ruby's bicep carefully. "Are you alright?" Her eyes shifted restlessly over Ruby's face.

"Yeah," came the quiet response. "It was...things were so much different than I realized, you know?" She shrugged, and a pained smile grew on her face. "She's loved me this whole time."

"Well of course! You're a very lovable young woman." Her cheeks flushed a little when she realized what she'd said.

Ruby's gaze was settled on the scuffed toe of her sneaker and she didn't notice. "You'd be surprised," she mumbled.

"Sorry?" the confused look on Regina's face emphasized the meaning of the word.

"Oh, just," the younger woman shrugged again, "I haven't had much luck with love."

"I find that hard to believe." Their eyes met and held for a few tense moments. Regina cleared her throat and glanced away, an awkward smile on her face. "You're still young. I'm certain you'll find some nice young man or," she visibly hesitated, "woman that will love you unconditionally."

"What about you?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Ruby laughed softly and stepped back a little. "I mean you're still young. You're attractive, accomplished, and yet you live in this big house alone. If someone like you is still single, what chance does a lowly student like me have?"

The shorter woman's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "I'm not certain my love life is an appropriate topic of discussion – you are my former step daughter's best friend."

A chuckle escaped Ruby at the uncomfortably spoken, defensive words. "Come now Regina, I'd like to think by now you would consider us friends."

Regina's head tilted, a surprised look on her face. "Are we?" the curiosity in her voice held an authentic note of wonder.

"If you want to be." Ruby shot the older woman an amiable look, though her heart thundered erratically in her chest.

"Yes," the smile on Regina's face blossomed slowly and beatifically. "Yes, I think I'd like that rather much."


	5. Tip 5: Friendship

**A/N**: There was a choice for today's theme, and I chose BrOTP.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 5: Friendship<strong>

"Sometimes, no matter what your initial thoughts are, she might need a friend more than a lover. It's up to you to decide if you can be that friend."

_-Ruby Lucas_

The next day brought another change to Ruby's morning routine.

"Why are we going this way?" Ruby sounded confused as Regina led them back toward the center of town instead of back to the house toward the end of their run.

Regina tossed her a bright smile over her shoulder, warm umber eyes shining with a secret. "Surely you can guess, Miss Lucas?"

As the shorter woman guided them into yet another turn, realization dawned on Ruby. "Breakfast at Granny's?"

"Your powers of deduction are as impressive as always," the older woman said with only a bare hint of sarcasm.

Ruby bit her lip to resist temptation, but her will proved too weak. "I have many skills."

Regina snapped around to face her, onyx brows raised in an incredulous expression. She looked like she could burst into laughter at any moment.

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm serious." Her eyes narrowed and she glanced at their surroundings. "Look, check this out."

She picked up her pace into a near sprint, headed for a building that was situated catty-cornered to a high red brick wall. A grin grew on her face as she pushed off the ground, using a series of rapid alternating bracing steps to climb the side of the building and wall, until she balanced proudly on top of the ten-foot high ledge at the top of the red stones.

She glanced down at Regina to give her a triumphant grin.

Regina removed a hand from over her mouth and laughed a little nervously. "You're insane. I thought you were going to hurt yourself."

Ruby snorted. "Just proving a point." Without preamble she pushed off against the building in a reverse maneuver so she could get a little lower before dropping down.

"You have many skills," Regina conceded with a nod as they fell into step again. She gave Ruby a sideways look. "Do try to remember I'm not a frat boy and you don't need to prove yourself to me with such dangerous antics."

"Trust me; I've definitely noticed you're not a frat boy. Maybe a frat boy's dream," a playful wink accompanied her words.

A snort escaped Regina at her friend's statement. "I think those tend to involve younger, blonder, and more gullible women."

"I think you'd be surprised by how many college students are attracted to mature women," Ruby looked away with a small smirk on her face.

Regina noticed the look and made a mental note. "I'll have to ask you about that expression at some point, but for now we've arrived at Granny's."

Ruby blinked in surprise, only just noticing they were on the sidewalk right in front of the diner. "Oh, cool. I'm having pancakes."

They were greeted warmly by Granny and the ever present Belle, and selected a booth after putting their breakfast orders in.

"Do you have plans to speak with your grandmother again?" Regina inquired as she glanced at the energetic Eugenia. She'd never seen the elderly woman quite so cheerful in the morning.

"Nothing formal. I just figured I'd pop in to the diner more often for now." She played with an empty sugar packet a little anxiously. "I mean, we cleared the air, but we spent a long time apart with a lot of bad feelings there. It'll take me some time to really adjust."

Regina leaned forward to gently tug the empty sugar packet away, one hand giving Ruby's a quick squeeze. "That sounds completely reasonable. In any case, I'm glad that you've begun to repair your relationship."

"Yeah, me too." Ruby's smile was shy, and Regina couldn't help but smile back at the endearing expression.

"Pancakes," Belle smiled cheerily as she set the plate in front of Ruby "and french toast." A second plate was deposited in front of Regina. The waitress added a small tray that had a variety of syrups and jams to the space in between the two seated women. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Regina offered a polite smile as she arranged her silverware and reached for syrup from the middle of the table.

Ruby smiled brightly at the waitress. "Actually, I should thank you for yesterday. I know the menus aren't kept in the back."

Belle laughed softly, one of her hands brushing the congenial Ruby's shoulder. "No need to thank me, I didn't really do anything." She shared a warm look with Ruby. "I'm just glad you got things sorted."

They smiled at each other for another moment before Belle was called away to another table.

Regina shifted a little in her seat as she fidgeted with her cutlery. She cleared her throat and tried to sound casual, "What's the story behind that?"

Bright glaucous eyes glanced up from a still steaming stack of pancakes. "Hm? Oh, Belle? Nothing, really." Her attention was drawn back to her morning fare.

As Regina cut her french toast into neat squares, she tried to ignore the niggling sense of unease she felt at the avoidance to her question.

* * *

><p>The new additions to her routine had the days flying past far more quickly than Ruby liked, but she wouldn't give up the new relationships she'd been developing up for anything.<p>

Once again Storybrooke was beginning to feel like home. Her relationship with Granny was growing by leaps and bounds as the days passed. A lovely side benefit grew from her frequent trips to the diner; she had become fast friends with Belle.

Mary Margaret had taken to teasing her about the easy friendship that had bloomed without almost any effort, but Ruby would just roll her eyes.

"Jeez M&M, just because I'm friends with a girl, it doesn't mean I want to date her."

Behind the verbally sparring duo, Regina tried to ignore the small sense of relief she felt at the words. She scrubbed vigorously at the counter in an effort to focus on the task at hand.

"Man, the summer is just flying by. We'll have to head back to campus soon." Mary Margaret's voice was wistful.

Ruby bumped their shoulders together, "Hey we still have a couple weeks. Let's just enjoy them. Besides, I think we've had a pretty amazing summer. I'm glad you talked me into coming." Unbidden, her eyes flicked over to observe Regina.

Mary Margaret laughed and slapped playfully at her arm when she saw where her best friend's eyes had settled. "I'm glad you came too. We should do something different this weekend." She tugged at her bottom lip with one hand. "How about we go have a few drinks at The Rabbit Hole?"

"Ha, man, Storybrooke really needs another bar. That place seriously needs an update or something." Ruby's face scrunched up as she considered the rundown building she'd seen more than once during her morning runs.

"Actually, they recently did some redesigning in the interior. I promise you it looks way worse on the outside than it really is. Say you'll come, please? We can invite Belle, too." Mary Margaret pleaded with a hopeful look on her face.

Ruby frowned. "I dunno..." She glanced over to a still-cleaning Regina and smirked. "Actually, I'll come if Regina comes."

Regina stiffened at her spot at the counter, slowly turning to face two expectant sets of eyes. "What?"

"Come on Regina, we're friends aren't we? We haven't really gone out for drinks or anything, and I'd like to do that before M&M and I have to go back to campus." Ruby put on her most charming smile.

The older woman fumbled with the cleaning cloth she'd been using to wipe the counters. "I'm not certain that's a good idea."

Mary Margaret eyed her step-mom carefully. "I don't think it'll be too weird or anything. We're friends too, aren't we?"

A weight began to settle heavily over Regina, an old trapped feeling beginning to overwhelm her.

"Hey," Ruby's voice was soft. "You don't really have to come if it makes you too uncomfortable. I just thought it would be nice."

Though she and Regina hadn't really talked about the years Regina had spent married to Mary Margaret's father, they'd talked enough about other things that had definitely helped Ruby start to fill in the blanks. The palpable relief on the older woman's face now let her know that she'd read the situation correctly.

The pressure in Regina's chest eased at the sincerity in Ruby's words. She set down the cleaning cloth carefully and ran a hand through her loose hair. "I suppose I could try it out, just this once."

Her response was met with loud cheers, and a smile crept onto her face at the duo's abundant enthusiasm. "So who will be the designated driver?" she inquired pointedly.

"James!" Mary Margaret readily volunteered his services, knowing her easygoing boyfriend would be more than happy to do so. "His SUV will be better anyway since there will be five of us."

Ruby laughed at her friend's confidence. "You haven't even asked Belle yet."

"I know she'll say yes. She told me she had a good time with you when you went last time." She gave Ruby a sly look as she related the comment.

"Don't look at me like that, it was perfectly innocent!"

Mary Margaret scoffed, "You said the same thing about Professor Mitchell, and then I caught you sneaking out of her office with your underwear in your pocket!"

Heat suffused Ruby's cheeks and she refused to look in Regina's direction. A strangled noise sounded from her throat. "Okay, but that was different! I...I'm just going to shut up now."

"Your comment about college students liking _mature_ women suddenly makes more sense." Regina's own cheeks were a little flushed as she regarded the younger woman, who still refused to look her way.

A loud thud sounded in the room as Ruby dropped her face down to the table. "Kill me now," came her muffled voice.

"No, that would be far too easy on you," Mary Margaret informed her gleefully.

Ruby groaned and vowed to keep her face down until everyone had left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by, and by the time Saturday rolled around, Regina was resigned to the fact that she would probably be a fifth wheel on the evening excursion. She'd already come up with many viable excuses in her mind, even planning ahead to wear far lower heels than normal so she could just walk home.<p>

So it was with some surprise that she found herself having a grand time at Storybrooke's sole bar. She'd disliked Belle without any specific reason, but as the young women merrily deposited another drink in front of her, she gave her a large smile.

"You're an incredible amount of fun Belle!" her voice was louder than she anticipated, but luckily the bar had enough background noise that it didn't really sound out of place.

Belle gave her a cheerful grin, "Thanks Regina, I'm glad to see you loosened up. You're a riot!" The waitress had found that Regina filtered her thoughts much less after a few drinks, and she'd had the group howling with laughter all night with her sharp one-liners.

The auburn haired woman tilted her head as she considered the keen-witted brunette. "What is it that you do anyway? I've never thought to ask."

Regina swallowed the mouthful of the fruity concoction Belle had picked. "Mm, I'm an urban planner. I do a lot of consulting for the mayor."

"Mayor Gold?" an odd note came into Belle's voice.

"Storybrooke only has one mayor, so yes." Regina replied dryly, one brow raised at Belle in question.

Ruby squeezed between them as she came back from the dance floor, a panting Mary Margaret and James taking up their seats on the other side of the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" The lanky woman inquired brightly, the alcohol and adrenaline from dancing putting her in a vibrant mood.

"Mayor Gold," the older woman spoke evenly, her eyes glued to Belle's face.

"Oh my god, Belle has the hugest crush on him! She always turns bright red when he smiles at her at the diner!" Ruby emphatically related.

"Ruby!" Belle squealed, before leaning over to give her friend a firm pinch on the arm.

The group laughed at the exchange, and Regina felt even more at ease than she had before.

Belle pursed her lips and stood. "M&M, how about a James sandwich? I can't bear to sit at the table next to that woman any longer!" She pointed dramatically at Ruby.

James shifted awkwardly in his chair, but his girlfriend responded with the eagerness assisted by a few appletinis. "Sure!"

Mary Margaret stood again, tugging on her reluctant boyfriend's hand.

Ruby leaned forward so her elbows rested on the table, pouting as she watched the trio leave. "She's so mean."

"Well, you did just blurt out something that she probably would not want shared with the general public," Regina admonished lightly.

A snort escaped the younger woman. "What general public? We're all friends here."

The sentiment warmed Regina, and she started to play with Ruby's hair absentmindedly. She'd wanted to do so all night since the younger woman rarely wore her hair down and completely loose.

"I'm very happy we're friends Ruby. I haven't had one of those in a long time."

Ruby had closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation of her hair being played with, but she forced them open so she could look Regina in the eye. "I'm happy we're friends too, though I don't know why you don't have more."

"The aftereffects of my marriage to Leo, I'm afraid. I probably should have just stayed out of this town like he did." Regina sounded pained as she relayed her thoughts.

"Regina," Ruby licked her lips as she gathered her courage. "What happened? You haven't really told me."

"I..." the older woman swallowed hard. "Not now dear. Not here. I've been having a good time, and I'd like to keep it that way."

A pang of regret hit Ruby. "Sorry." She focused on her beer, intent on peeling the label off.

A warm hand settled on her forearm, and Regina leaned in close so she could be easily heard in the low din of the bar without speaking loudly.

"It's fine Ruby. It's been a lot better this summer with you and Mary Margaret around. You've both helped me, but especially you. I didn't realize how much I needed and wanted a close friend again. I _will_ tell you soon." She looked away for a moment. "I think I _need_ to tell someone other than my therapist." Her smile was rueful.

Ruby's breath caught at the pensive look on Regina's face. She knew this woman was beautiful, but there was something that drew her in at that look. She wanted to help her. She wanted to help her so much it felt more like a necessity.

She cleared her throat and settled her hand over Regina's. "Any time you want. I'm always willing to listen." Ruby straightened so the space between them wasn't quite as intimate. "Now, you said you wanted to have fun, so I think it's time to dance!"

Regina gave her a delighted look, a low chuckle escaping her at Ruby's seemingly endless enthusiasm. "It's been a long time since I've danced in public."

"You have a natural grace, I'm sure you'll be fantastic! As long as you have fun, that's what's important." the younger woman added as she stood with a hand out in invitation.

"Oh, I'm not worried about performance. I was merely stating a fact. Let's go see what you've got, Miss Lucas." Regina smirked as she accepted the hand and stood, leading Ruby to the dance floor without looking back.

A stupid grin grew on Ruby's face at Regina's confidence, and she willingly followed without question. She knew without a doubt that she was about to enjoy herself immensely.

The small dance floor was crowded, and Ruby wasn't sure whether she should feel happy or upset about that.

As they squeezed in to a spot a third of the way into the crowd and Regina turned to face her, she decided to not think about anything and just enjoy the moment.

Regina released her hand to move freely, but as Ruby watched her hips roll and sway perfectly to the beat, she found she didn't mind in the least. She admired Regina in her dark blue skintight jeans, low heeled boots and pristine white off-the shoulder blouse for a few moments before letting herself be lost in the music.

They were completely absorbed in the thrumming sounds, moving bodies, and occasionally, each other's eyes as one song bled into another.

Ruby didn't have to ask if Regina was having a good time; she could see her own exuberance reflected back at her in the warm mocha gaze that would meet her own more and more as the night wore on.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," Ruby groaned as she and Regina stumbled into house number 108 on Mifflin street. "I'm pretty sure my feet are gonna fall off. Remind me not to wear such high heels when I go out with you. I love dancing, and it's just worse with you since you love it just as much."<p>

Warm laughter was her response, and she glanced down at the woman she was leaning heavily against. She glared playfully. "Don't laugh at my pain, woman! At least get me a drink – preferably alcoholic." A pout accompanied her words.

Regina laughed again, and at this point of the night Ruby was completely certain she was addicted to the sound. "If you want a drink, we should go sit in the den." She glanced down at Ruby's feet in their incredibly high, red stilettos. "You _should_ take off your boots first, though."

They hobbled over to the highest step in the foyer, where Ruby sat delicately and unzipped her knee high boots. She moaned softly as her sore feet were freed. "I'm just gonna leave these here for now. The thought of walking upstairs right now seems cruel."

"That's fine," Regina hesitated for a moment before removing her own ankle-length boots. A soft sigh escaped her as her feet settled against the cool wood.

She leaned forward to collect her boots, sparing a quick glance at Ruby before collecting hers as well. She stood and moved over to the side of the foyer, neatly arranging both pairs of boots.

A few steps brought her back to Ruby, and she extended both hands helpfully when it seemed Ruby lacked the energy to stand.

The lanky young woman flashed her an appreciative grin and accepted the assistance up with another groan. "To the den. I think someone mentioned a drink."

Regina squeezed her hands before releasing them, easily leading the way to her warmly appointed den. She immediately stepped over to the small bar she rarely used. "What would you like to drink?"

Ruby hummed a little to herself as she sat on the surprisingly comfortable sofa. "I'm too tired to think. Just pour me whatever you're having." She relaxed and glanced at the clock on the mantle.

It was just barely after one. They'd been at the bar since nine, and the evening was cut a little short when Mary Margaret had indulged in one too many appletinis. She and Belle had barely managed to get her into the bathroom on time. James had called a halt to the evening immediately after, and everyone had understood. He'd opted to drop everyone off and then take his girlfriend back to the B&B so he could comfortably take care of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Regina extended her a glass full of an amber colored liquid. She sniffed delicately and chuckled. "Cider? I'm never going to forget tonight with all these apple themed things."

Regina looked amused and sat on the other end of the sofa, sipping from her own glass. They were silent as they decompressed from the enjoyable, but noisy night.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me to go with you Ruby." She gave her younger companion a small, authentic smile.

Ruby beamed back, "I'm glad you came. I had a blast! You're an incredible dance partner. We'll have to go again some time." Her smile dimmed a little as she was reminded of the fact that her summer was almost over.

"What's wrong?" the question was soft.

Her head shook, a wry expression on her face. "Nothing, really. I guess it just keeps hitting me that the summer is almost over. I've been having so much fun, but I guess nothing lasts forever."

"Mm," Regina neutrally sounded. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she glanced quickly to the right, taking in Ruby's slumped posture. "You know, you're always welcome to visit. I've enjoyed having you here."

White, even teeth were displayed in a large grin at the considerate statement. "I usually stay on campus for breaks, but now that everything's cool here...I really appreciate the offer Regina, and I'll probably take you up on that. I love Granny, but I'm not really comfortable staying with her just yet."

They shared a warm smile.

Regina finished her drink and set her glass carefully on the end table, and then turned to face Ruby. She brought her legs up to rest on the middle cushion, scooting back so that her toes were just shy of brushing the other woman. "Is this alright?" her hand gestured at her legs.

Ruby swallowed the last of her own cider and mirrored Regina's actions. She had to be a little more careful as she maneuvered in her mini skirt, and carefully brought her feet to rest alongside Regina's bottom. She gave her friend a cheeky grin. "As long as this is alright."

Regina's chest shook with a soundless chuckle, one hand coming up to push the loose strands of hair back from her face. "It's fine."

Silence descended again, but their friendship was long past the point of such moments of quiet being uncomfortable. After seeing each other daily for two and a half months, they felt like old friends.

"Did I ever tell you that I found out my mom didn't have insurance?" Ruby was first to break the silence.

"No. How were you able to pay off everything then?" Regina gave her an interested look.

"Granny," she replied softly. "She set it up through a lawyer. She tried calling me first, but...I kinda went off on her. She made it seem like an official thing because she was worried I wouldn't take money from her."

Her smile was watery when she looked at Regina. "She really does love me."

Regina nudged her thigh gently with a foot. "Of course she does."

"It's such a wonderful feeling. Ever since my mom died, I've just had Mary Margaret. I mean, I have friends at school, but it's not the same. Mary Margaret is my oldest friend, and we've helped each other through so much. People are cool at school, but there's a kind of – a sense of the superficial to it all, you know? Like, we all know that we're only there for a short time and then we'll all just drift away," her voice trailed off, the tone a little melancholy.

"But, then M&M talked me in to coming here. I have Granny, Belle, and...you." The smile she gave Regina was startling, and the older woman felt her breath catch at the joy and affection in the warm blue eyes.

An olive toned hand settled over a pale shin. "Yes, you do." Regina absentmindedly began to trace small circles on the soft skin. "It's sort of odd, our friendship." She held up her free hand entreatingly at Ruby's offended look. "No, I just mean the circumstances. I adore being your friend. You're so different than me, but in a lot of ways we're kindred spirits. You make my days lighter. You make me remember how happy I used to be before everything changed."

Her head shook from side to side as she stared down at her lap. "It's just hard for me sometimes when I remember you came in to my life through Mary Margaret."

Ruby's lips burned with the question she'd waited all summer to hear the answer to, but she withheld the urge to ask. She wasn't going to force this issue, especially not when Regina was finally, carefully revealing more important tidbits about herself.

Instead, she brought her own hand to rest against the soft skin of Regina's lower leg. She squeezed lightly once to get the other woman's attention and gave her a supportive smile.

Regina let out a heavy breath and relaxed her shoulders. When she started to speak, her voice was low and weary. "When I was twenty, I was madly in love with a boy I'd known for years. I met him in high school. We were both on the cross country team, and things just developed naturally. Things were harder for him when we went away to different colleges because my mother didn't approve – my family is independently wealthy through my father – and she thought Daniel was beneath me."

Her hands fidgeted in her lap. "It didn't matter to me, I loved him. I knew he had potential for so many things. The year I turned twenty, I came back to Storybrooke to spend time with my mother, who still lived here at that point. Daniel was supposed to come, but he ended up needing to work through the summer so he could afford his books the following semester. Being apart from him was hard, and Mother suggested I tutor the young daughter of a friend of hers. I didn't know what else to do with my time, so I agreed."

Ruby rubbed Regina's leg tenderly, seeing the older woman struggling to get the words out.

Regina cleared her throat and continued. "That girl was Mary Margaret. She was only twelve, and we became fast friends. She felt like a cute little sister to me. She looked up to me so much." A sigh escaped her. "I didn't know that her dad had become enamored of me as well until some time later. I went back to school the following fall. I'd taken a lot of AP classes in school, and with some shuffling I was set to graduate at the end of the spring term. Daniel had become distant, but I didn't think much of it. We were both so busy. He came to visit for my birthday," her voice quivered and here eyes were full of tears.

"We had a huge argument. It turned out that my mother had taken some photos of Leo and I – completely out of context, mind you – and Daniel had known about them for months before saying anything to me. He blew up, saying how I was just like my mother and how gross it was for me to have an affair with a man that much older just because he was wealthy. He didn't believe me when I said nothing had happened. I slapped him, and he left. He completely cut off contact with me. I went to see him after graduation, and he was with another woman."

Then Regina's voice broke, the tears streaming down her face. She let them fall for a while, not caring that her weakness was on display in front of her closest friend. She took a shaky breath as the tears slowed.

"I'm afraid after that I made some rather poor decisions. I was confused and hurt, and when Mary Margaret's father started to make his intentions known I just sort of went along with it. Mother was very supportive, far more than she'd ever been about anything in my life. I craved her affection so, and within three months, Leo and I were married with her blessing." Her voice sounded hollow, and her eyes were haunted as she relayed the events.

"Things were, kind of, alright at first. I didn't really love Leo, but I did love Mary Margaret. He was patient with me. After a while though, his patience ran out. He started being verbally abusive and for a while I let it go. I finally got fed up one day and spoke up to him...that was the first night he forced himself on me. It was horrible. I didn't know what to do. I called the sheriff. He laughed at me. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Leo was mayor then and Sheriff Humbert hadn't been elected yet. I wanted to leave Leo, so I called up my mother. She didn't believe me."

Ruby thought there would be more tears with these words, but Regina seemed oddly detached. She didn't understand how Regina could be so calm. She felt an outpouring of emotions at these words, and the kindly picture she'd had of Leo in her memory as a child shattered. She wished she knew where he lived. Fury and disgust warred in her gut, and she had to force her breathing to even as Regina continued to speak.

"I was stuck. Leo had insisted we merge everything when we were married, and I couldn't withdraw twenty dollars without him questioning me. My mother wouldn't help me, and at the time the closest women's shelter was hours away and I was terrified I would be caught before I could get anywhere. So I stayed." Shame colored Regina's face and voice, and she curled into herself protectively. She pulled her legs up so her knees were tightly pressed against her chest, arms wound firmly around her legs to keep herself together. She wouldn't meet Ruby's eyes.

"One night, when Mary Margaret was about sixteen or so, she caught me crying in the bathroom. I guess by the way I looked it was fairly clear what had happened. I'd hated her so much at that point. It wasn't her fault, but I hated everyone and everything that had any attachment to Leo...especially myself." Her hands clenched on her legs, the knuckles white at the force.

"But Mary..." her voice was soft again, "she surprised me. She cried. She held me. She said she was sorry it had happened to me. I was so shocked. She asked me how long it had been going on, but I couldn't answer her. As much as I had hated her, she was still a child and I didn't want her to know too much."

Ruby was unable to stay so far from Regina any longer. She scooted to the center cushion so she could rest one hand on Regina's arm in support; not so close that the other woman felt trapped, but close enough that she might hopefully feel comforted.

Regina gave her a small smile and nod in acknowledgment.

"Mary helped me leave him. We planned it out together. Before my father died, he had set up a trust for me but I couldn't access it until I was twenty-five. I was planning to leave then, but Mary Margaret wanted to help me get out of there as quickly as possible. She started asking her father for money so she could hang out with friends, but instead she started a small 'getaway fund' for me. The next time her—Leo did something, she took me to the hospital. Though the sheriff wouldn't do anything, Mary Margaret thought it was important that there would at least be documentation. She was...she helped me so much."

Ruby had never felt so proud of her best friend as she did in that moment. She promised to give Mary a huge hug next time they saw each other.

"A few weeks before my planned getaway, they elected Sheriff Humbert. For the first time in a long time, I felt hope. I quietly contacted the only attorney I knew in town that might help me – Mr. Gold. With Mary Margaret and the medical reports from the hospital, he readily agreed to help me press charges against Leo. I filed for divorce the day Mary helped me sneak out. I didn't go far, I really couldn't with the court proceedings, but even just going to Bangor helped me so much."

Her voice had grown lively as she got to this part in the story, and Ruby scooted just a little closer.

"It became a huge scandal, and Leo stepped down from his position as mayor. He got off with a slap on the wrist in court, but everyone knew what really happened, even if the judge was the remnant of an era long past. I wanted justice, but being free was just as good."

"I moved back to town when Gold decided to run for mayor and both Leo and my mother had gone. I wanted to come back and own Storybrooke. I wanted to take control of my life and prove to Leo, his friends, and even my mother that I might have been damaged, but I wasn't broken. I wouldn't let him keep me from the town I grew up in and had loved. It helped me feel strong again. After Gold was elected, he decided to put my degree to use and hired me." There was a warm smile on her face as she finished. It was small, but it was there.

As silence once again grew, the younger woman was overwhelmed with all the knowledge Regina had entrusted her with. Nothing she could say would be able to express the gamut of emotions she was feeling.

Regina was feeling exposed as the quiet lingered, her chin resting snugly between her knees. She knew that Ruby was one of the least judgmental people she'd ever met, but she was so ashamed about so many parts of this story that a kernel of her mind couldn't help but worry.

Ruby grew frustrated with herself and sighed. She looked over at the older woman. "Regina?"

Tired brown eyes warily looked up at her.

Ruby smiled tentatively and opened her arms wide in invitation.

Slowly, Regina uncurled her body, her lips parted in surprise. She fell into the open, warm embrace and her breath caught as she was enveloped in Ruby's long, consoling arms.

The hug eased them both. They pressed together tightly, Ruby sharing her warmth and affection, and Regina greedily accepting every ounce.

Ruby tilted her head down to brush a soft kiss into sable locks. "You're such an incredibly strong woman, and I'm glad I've had the privilege of getting to know you. Thank you for opening up to me – I will never betray the trust you've shown me," her words where a whisper, the breaths of them tickling against Regina's hair.

Regina felt calm with her head on the strong shoulder as she absorbed the words. Ruby ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair, and she grew even more relaxed. Time passed without either woman really recognizing it, both just lost in the tranquility of their entwined bodies.

Her head bounced softly as Ruby chuckled some time later. "Come on. It's late and you're about to fall asleep on me. While I wouldn't mind that, I'm pretty sure we'd both be hurting pretty bad in the morning on this sofa."

Regina smiled sleepily at the amusement in her friend's voice. "M'kay."

They slowly made their way upstairs, Ruby carefully watching the older woman to be sure she didn't stumble and fall in her exhausted state.

The shorter woman turned as they made it to the top of the stairs. "Ruby," she licked her lips nervously. "Would you, that is to say, I think I would rather like if I wasn't alone tonight."

Tenderness swept over Ruby at the hesitant words. "What are friends for?" she replied with a smile. "Just let me go wash my face and change, and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

The response made Regina feel infinitely better, and when there was a light tapping on her bedroom door a short time later, she greeted Ruby with a large smile.

That night they slept facing each other, their hands lightly touching in the middle of the bed.


	6. Tip 6: Different Opportunities

**A/N**: Today's theme is well placed in regards to the development of this story – smut.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 6: Different Opportunities<strong>

"Sometimes, you just have to shut up and kiss the girl."

_-Ruby Lucas_

Regina yawned sleepily as she started to wake, her body languidly stretching as the remnants of a great dream faded from her mind. She purred a little when she felt the soft warmth at her back, one long arm casually draped above her hip. For the first time in a considerable amount of time, she didn't feel the aphotic mood her mornings were usually accompanied by.

It had been a very long time since she'd woken up with someone in her bed. After her divorce from Leo, it had taken a few years for her to develop an interest in sex again. Even then, she'd carefully chosen potential partners.

She fondly recalled one intense weekend with a woman she'd met through work. Elizabeth had only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks, but their one weekend together had been wholly satisfying and just what Regina had needed at the time. It had been infinitely more satisfying than the brief fling she and Sheriff Humbert had indulged in a few months after the fact.

A low sound, not too dissimilar from a growl, sounded behind her and her body shook with laughter.

Ruby shifted forward, still half asleep, and placed a gentle kiss against the satin fabric covering Regina's shoulder. "S'kay babe, back to sleep."

Regina's brows hiked up at the nearly incoherent mumble. "Babe?" her voice was coarse from sleep.

Grey-blue eyes shot open and Ruby stiffened when she realized just who she was wrapped around. Her face was on fire as she tried to ignore the arousal from the proximity of their bodies and Regina's very appealing morning-voice. She started to slide her arm away from around the petite waist, only for Regina to take a firm hold of the appendage.

The older woman rolled over to face Ruby, smirk on her face. "What poor taste! In bed with me and dreaming about another woman. I bet you didn't even remember it was me." She clucked her tongue chidingly. "Makes me wonder how often you go to bed with strange women Miss Lucas."

Ruby's face felt like it would melt off from the heat of her continued blush, not wanting to explain that she had, in fact, been having a dream about Regina. She cleared her throat. "I think Mary Margaret has given you bad ideas about me. I'm not a slut! The thing with the professor kind of just built up and happened! She wasn't even my professor any more at the time."

Regina immediately softened, sensing an edge of discomfort in Ruby. Her eyes trailed over her friend's lovely sleep-drunk features. There were some red lines across the younger woman's face from her pillow and her hair was incredibly tangled. She found the sight endearing. "I _know_ you're not a slut, I just wanted to tease you."

She stretched again, another yawn escaping at the maneuver.

The lanky brunette closed her eyes to try and conceal the need she felt as Regina's body rubbed innocently against hers. Waking up with her friend was definitely _not safe_ until she got a hold of her feelings. She quickly retrieved her arm before she could be stopped again.

"I feel so lazy," Regina admitted. "I think we should skip our run today."

"We could do that." She eyed her companion carefully. "Since it's a Sunday, why don't we go all out lazy? Let's just stay in our pajamas and watch Netflix or something."

A feigned gasp escaped Regina at the suggestion. "Stay in our pajamas all day? You wild woman, you," she murmured in a scandalized voice.

Ruby shot her a playful week. "By now you know almost all of my wild secrets anyway."

"Almost all you say?" A sly look encompassed the older woman's face. "I'll learn them all some day. Now, we can be lazy, but I refuse to be a slob. I'm going to go brush my teeth and shower. Since I spent the night with you, I'm sure you can handle breakfast."

A choked laugh escaped Ruby at the reference. "I need to wash up too, but I'll still cook breakfast. See you downstairs in a bit?"

"Indeed." Regina shot the taller woman a small smile as she rose up from the bed.

* * *

><p>A snort escaped Ruby as she looked at something on her phone some time later.<p>

"Anything particularly amusing, dear?" Regina inquired curiously as she walked in to the living room with a refreshed bowl of popcorn, taking her seat next to Ruby on her overstuffed couch.

"James texted me to let me know he's staying an extra day because M&M is miserably hungover and he doesn't want to leave her," she snickered.

Regina chortled, "She's really such a lightweight. I'm not certain why she drank so much. She usually only has a glass or two of my cider."

"I'm pretty sure she regrets it all now." She checked her phone again as it chirped. A loud guffaw escaped her. "She's swearing off anything apple-related for the immediate future. She's certain she was poisoned."

"Ah, well I'm sure she won't be interested in the apple pie I was planning on baking tomorrow then. Pity," she related with an utterly amused expression on her face.

Regina shifted a little, careful not to spill the popcorn situated in the small space between her and Ruby. "Have you decided what you want to watch?"

"Not really," Ruby admitted. "I was still decompressing from that last ep of Criminal Minds. I was thinking we could chill for a bit and then pick out something lighthearted."

"That sounds fine." They both relaxed back into the couch, and Regina didn't comment when Ruby's long legs stretched out to rest on the coffee table. "You know," she pondered out loud, "I was surprised when you revealed Belle had a crush on Mayor Gold. Not unlike Mary Margaret, I thought you and she had something going on." She watched the younger woman carefully from underneath her lashes.

Ruby tried to conceal her discomfort on the topic, and Regina didn't miss her light blush. Her dark eyes narrowed. "There was something, wasn't there?"

"Uh," Ruby's hands fidgeted in her lap nervously.

A smooth, tan hand reached over to settle over the nervous movements. "You don't have to tell me, but I _am_ curious."

More fidgeting occurred under Regina's warm hand. "We might have...made out a bit one night."

Regina inhaled sharply at the admission, not quite certain how she felt about it. "Do tell," she encouraged with an odd note to her voice as she pulled her hand back.

Ruby glanced at her curiously and licked her lips. "It was after last time she and I went out to the Rabbit Hole, actually. We both had a very good time, and we went to hang out at her place after. We got to talking about our impossible crushes and then somehow we started talking about firsts. She admitted she'd never kissed a girl and...I don't know it just kind of happened."

Regina crossed her legs as she pensively considered Ruby's words. She wondered if Ruby intended on pursuing a relationship with Belle, and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach at the thought. Her mind caught on something else Ruby had said. "Your impossible crushes? Are you still carrying a torch for your professor?"

A pale hand flicked up to cover Ruby's mouth as she tried to cover a burst of nervous laughter. "No, no. The thing with my professor was just one of those special things that _can't_ really last." She cut herself off anxiously, afraid she would blurt out the truth in a most embarrassing fashion.

The wheels in Regina's mind turned and her brows furrowed as she tried to discern what Ruby wasn't saying. "So what crush were you referring to?"

Ruby's lips parted and twitched in an effort to try and come up with a reasonable answer, but in her panic her mind blanked out. "No reason to talk about it, I'm working through it slowly."

Unbidden, Regina's jaw clenched a little at Ruby's evasion. She didn't think Ruby would still keep something as trivial as a crush secret from her, not after all the time they'd spent together talking. Especially not after last night. Her face became shuttered. She wasn't sure why she wanted to know so much or why the younger woman's secrecy pained her so.

Steel-blue eyes observed the shifting emotions on her face, and Ruby berated herself internally. She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "It's you."

The words were low and shaky, and Regina's breath stilled as they registered in her mind. Her gaze darted to Ruby's face as her breathing resumed erratically. "Me? But I'm..." She blinked in a daze as a warm tingling sensation spread through her.

Ruby opened her eyes, a rueful smile on her face as she looked at Regina. "Incredible; sassy, sweet, thoughtful, and gorgeous." Her head shook as she shrugged. "I've been drawn to you from the start."

Regina's mind stuttered over the sincere words, and she licked her lips. "I was going to say much older than you."

A cautious smile overtook Ruby's face, her blue eyes twinkling. "Not that much older than me." Her expression became a little pained. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I do very much enjoy being your friend, and I'm doing my best to get over it. Just, _please_ can we ignore it?" Her voice held a tinge of desperate pleading.

"I'm sorry Ruby, that's not possible."

Ruby felt the sting of rejection and tears, and she forcefully grabbed the bowl of popcorn from between them and stood. She swiftly headed toward the kitchen, desperate for a little space to get control of the moisture that threatened to fall.

"Ruby, wait." The voice trailed behind her, and she knew Regina had followed her.

She bowed her head and set the popcorn down on the counter. She couldn't speak, afraid she would lose control and break apart at the seams.

A hand settled on her shoulder, and she attempted to shrug it off.

"Ruby, please," Regina's voice was soft and urgent.

She shook her head, long tresses doing a good job of hiding her face.

Regina mentally braced herself and dropped her hand from the normally strong shoulder. "I was jealous when you told me you kissed Belle. I've been jealous of her for a while. I was so relieved when you revealed her feelings about Mayor Gold."

Her admissions lingered heavily in the air. Ruby's eyes were wide, and she turned to face the shorter woman. Regina had her gaze averted to the side, one hand protectively clasping her forearm and partially covering her stomach.

Words failed Ruby at the sight, and she let instinct take over. One step had her in Regina's personal space, their bodies brushing lightly.

Regina's arms dropped to her sides as she looked up at Ruby, the open invitation on her face breathtaking.

Ruby smiled as she brought her hands up to cup the soft cheeks, and she leaned down slowly to brush the first, light kiss across the lips that had been distracting her all summer. Their lips slid together euphorically, and Ruby felt the rush of affection and lust spread through her body in a tangled mix.

She pulled back after a few moments, her eyes intently searching Regina's face. "Are you okay?" her breaths caressed the quivering lips in front of her.

"Oh yes," Regina murmured in a deeply alluring voice. Her hands moved around Ruby's back as she stepped ever closer, bringing their bodies tightly pressed together.

Ruby felt the hot breath from Regina's parted lips just a moment before the shorter woman pressed their lips together again in a fiery, open mouthed kiss. A tongue teasingly swiped between the crevasse of her own parted lips, and she groaned as she tried to catch the wicked flesh with her own.

An unrivaled desire encompassed them as their mouths engaged in an intimate approximation of other equally intimate activities.

Regina pressed closer and closer until Ruby was firmly settled against the counter behind her. The older woman adjusted her stance so their thighs interlaced and pushed tightly against throbbing cores.

Ruby groaned at the contact, breaking away from the kiss with a gasp. "Regina," she croaked, "this is moving quickly."

"Yes," Regina replied, before pressing her mouth back to Ruby's.

The lanky brunette felt light-headed and dizzy as the sensations overwhelmed her, especially the gentle bucking of Regina's hips against her thigh.

She pulled away again after a few more extended kisses. "Regina. Bed."

Regina panted, her pupils dilated and a dazed expression on her face. "I don't think I can walk," she admitted breathlessly.

Ruby growled at the admission, her nostrils flaring as a primal urge threatened to overwhelm her. She gritted her teeth and shook her head. "The first time we make love is not going to be in the kitchen." She squatted slightly, bringing her hands to the flesh of Regina's thighs a little under her derriere.

The lanky form straightened, and Regina gasped in surprise at the rippling capability of the long arms. Her legs moved to wrap around Ruby's hips in surprise, and her arms followed suit around a slender neck. Ruby gave her a small smirk.

Regina wasn't certain if it was adrenaline, arousal, or a combination of the two, but she wasn't about to complain about the sudden show of strength. She felt her underwear dampen, certain that her silver pajama bottoms were soaked through and not caring in the least.

Ruby began to move carefully, distracted at both the feel of Regina wrapped around her so completely and an eager anticipation of getting explore every inch of the delectable woman. Her long legs destroyed the distance to the stairs, and she let momentum propel them up the stairs at a quickened pace. Regina's head had settled against her shoulder, the full lips seductively trailing over a long, pale neck.

By the time they had reached Regina's bedroom, Ruby was taut and quivering from the self control it had taken not to stop and press Regina up against the first flat surface to ravish her. She immediately made her way to the bed, where Regina dropped unsteadily onto her feet just moments before she was pressed back and onto the welcoming mattress.

The younger woman remained standing, chest heaving with passion. Their gazes connected yet again, and Ruby began to carefully tug her clothes off.

Regina clenched the covers below her as the smooth, unblemished skin was revealed to her ravenous eyes. Ruby finished and moved to join Regina on the bed, a sock-covered foot stopping her movements. She gave Regina a confused look, but the older woman only smirked in response.

Slowly Regina began removing her own clothes, taking her time to unbutton every button on her top before letting her bare torso peek through. The sound of the satin rubbing sensually against Regina's skin and the fabric of the bed covers, in combination with the slow reveal, had Ruby completely enthralled.

Olive hands trailed over tan skin erotically as Regina teased herself for the focused blue gaze. She allowed the last article of clothing to drop over the edge of the bed before she scooted back and beckoned Ruby over with a crooked index finger.

Ruby didn't hesitate to crawl onto the bed, her muscles tight with suppressed arousal and the tension that accompanied it. She positioned herself carefully on her hands and knees over the supine woman, carefully keeping their bodies from touching, her hair hanging down in a curtain around them. Regina's eyes were slits as she admired the impressive form above her, anticipation keeping her pulse thready and her womanhood overflowing with want.

The first contact of skin on skin made Ruby groan and Regina gasp, both turning into a series of moans as they slid completely together. "Shit," Ruby exhaled as she settled and realized the heady influx of lust was far beyond anything she'd experienced before.

Regina bucked up against her, and she hurriedly brought their mouths together. They maneuvered so their cores pressed tightly together, Regina's legs falling open wide with her ankles hooking low behind Ruby's knees to allow for greater contact.

Ruby's arms were braced on either side of Regina just under her shoulders; Regina's hands had found her way to her hair, sweeping it up and back as her fingers clenched against Ruby's head. Their kisses were wet and sloppy as the slow grinding grew into wild thrusts, and Ruby knew she wouldn't last much longer.

She tore her mouth away for a moment, pressing her lips against the flushed skin of Regina's cheek. "I've wanted this for so long," she growled, "I want you to come with me Regina."

Regina's hips jerked, and her hands forcefully pulled at Ruby's head until their lips met again. As Ruby's body stiffened with the oblivion of orgasm, Regina let out a strangled moan as she, too, exploded into nothing and was reassembled in the lingering embrace and persistent lips of the woman above her.

They panted as their bodies slowed, riding the lingering crest of sensations. Ruby nuzzled against the soft skin of Regina's neck. There had been little proper foreplay, but she was certain Regina didn't regret it. Ruby certainly didn't. She was inordinately glad her self restraint had allowed them to make it to the bedroom; the feeling of tumbling into ecstasy completely bare and pressed into each other would be something she could never forget.

She shifted so their vulvae weren't pressed so tightly together, wanting to start a nice, slow exploration of Regina like she'd dreamed about that very morning. She eased her weight to the left so she could press opened mouthed kisses to delicate skin and trail her slender fingers over the contoured landscape that was Regina.

Regina began to shift restlessly at the contact, unused to being passive. She gasped as Ruby's focus shifted hungrily to her torso, mouth and teeth nipping softly at the undersides of her breasts as nails lightly scratched against the hard peaks of her nipples.

She began to grow overwhelmed at the sensations, and pressure grew low in her abdomen. She pressed gently against Ruby's shoulders, and the younger woman instantly pulled back.

Ruby gave her a concerned look, "Too much?"

A small smile tugged at Regina's lips. "A little, but not in the way you think." She pulled her lower lip into her mouth as her eyes caressed Ruby's features. "I'd like to do something for you."

The younger woman's heartbeat accelerated at the words, and she cleared her throat. "What would you like to do?"

Regina leaned forward to bite playfully at Ruby's lower lip. "Tell me something you've fantasized about," she murmured, their lips delicately touching as she spoke.

Ruby's mind jumbled as she tried to focus on one such fantasy. She swallowed hard. "I uh," she took a deep breath and pulled back so she could watch Regina's expression as she spoke. "I've thought about you on top of me...in my mouth. I want to see you over me as you lose control," she admitted with a low groan.

Their breaths mingled for a moment, before a wicked smile grew on Regina's face. "You should scoot up a little closer to the headboard dear, and get on your back for me."

The words coursed through Ruby's veins like electricity and she jerkily moved to follow the directions. A few moments were spared to shift pillows and adjust positions before Regina carefully pulled Ruby's hair up and away so her weight wouldn't settle on it.

Ruby's chest heaved in anticipation as Regina pressed a kiss to her lips before moving to straddle her face. She couldn't wait with her fantasy so close to being reality, and she stretched her neck painfully to take that first long lick at the enticing sight.

Regina gasped, and lowered herself fully, careful not to put too much of her weight down as she leaned forward toward the headboard where her hands firmly gripped the wood. A low moan started deep in her chest as Ruby explored and teased, and Regina bucked and rolled her hips at the riot of sensations.

Long arms wrapped around her thighs to make maneuvering easier and to help support Regina more.

A hand dropped from the headboard to weave through dark brown locks as Ruby suckled softly at Regina's clit, the petite woman jerking roughly at the sensation.

Regina felt delirious with want as her arousal mounted higher and higher, feeling she would erupt violently at any moment.

Ruby felt the change in the motions, and pulled her mouth away to slide her tongue as deep into Regina as her mouth would allow, one of her arms reaching around so her fingertips could lightly brush against the sensitive nub.

She groaned as she felt Regina's walls clenching around her tongue, her eyes glued to the figure above her. A guttural sound escaped the woman on top, accompanied by a surge of moisture at Ruby's mouth . She energetically thrust her tongue until she felt Regina slow. She carefully licked and sucked at sensitive flesh, not wanting to miss any more of the dripping arousal than that which had already slid down the skin of her chin and neck.

Regina panted and slowly pulled away so she could collapse in a boneless heap next to Ruby. "It's been a very long time since I've done anything like that," she breathed as she felt the muscles in her thighs, legs, and abdomen quivering slightly with the strain of the maintained position while she was so tense.

"You've done that before?" the surprise in Ruby's voice was evident.

"Not quite," Regina chuckled, and her gaze was smoky as she took in the mess on Ruby's face. She brought a mussed sheet over to wipe carefully at the wetness. She'd have to wash the bedding anyway by the time they were done, and didn't mind in the least.

She scooted closer to Ruby, half on top of the younger woman as she leaned down to nibble at the flawless skin of her jaw and neck. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled her scent mingling with Ruby's. "I do like that," she purred. Her eyes flicked up. "It's a good thing we didn't go on our run today. You'll need your stamina, Miss Lucas."

Ruby grasped desperately at the blankets as Regina's mouth made a slow descent down her torso. Her last coherent thought for the next several hours was that she would gladly sacrifice their daily runs for more days like these.

* * *

><p>They stumbled downstairs eventually later that evening when hunger persisted, and Regina agreed that pizza seemed like a grand idea. Ruby had pulled on her tank and flannel pajama bottoms again, though Regina had only bothered to pull on a long, loose t-shirt that barely went to mid-thigh and a fresh pair of panties.<p>

Ruby was distracted by that fact the entire time Regina was on the phone ordering their food. She stepped up behind the shorter woman, wrapping her arms tenderly around the gentle curve of Regina's belly and burying her nose into the side of her neck and inhaling deeply.

She could hear the sudden smile in Regina's voice as she concluded the call. Regina turned in her loose embrace, the smile now clearly visible. Soft hands trailed up the black straps of Ruby's tank top to caress tenderly at the creamy shoulders. Their heads ducked together as they enjoyed a full-body hug.

"Regina, should we talk about this?" Ruby questioned worriedly with her nose pressed lightly against Regina's.

"Do we have to?" came the worried response as Regina pulled her head away to look into blue eyes.

"Well, I would like to know what you want here." She waited silently for Regina's response.

"Would it be too much to ask if I just wanted to enjoy the time before you have to go back?" Regina tilted her head, a small pained smile on her face.

"I can go along with that, if that's what you really want." Ruby visibly hesitated, "As long as you agree to talk with me about it before I leave. I really...you're an amazing woman Regina."

She didn't want to say too much and make the older woman more uncomfortable, but at the same time she didn't want to Regina to think that she was only interested in her for sex.

Regina debated internally. It wouldn't be fair to Ruby if she said no, and Regina couldn't deny that they had a special bond. With the crazy attraction they had for each other in the mix, they had the basis for something much more than a temporary fling. She just wasn't sure she was ready to try for something more. A week would give her time, but she wanted to be honest with Ruby.

"We can speak about it before you go, but you need to understand now that I might still not want to consider pursuing a relationship then either." Her words were solemn and resolute. Ruby's shoulders slumped, and Regina brought her arms up to cup the beautiful face in both hands.

"Ruby, if that happens it's not going to be because of you. It will be because I'm just too terrified of trying again. I've been horribly hurt and nearly destroyed, the thought of trying again is so incredibly daunting. Please understand."

The younger woman sighed, a bittersweet smile on her face. "I do understand that. You shared so much with me last night. I won't lie, I hope at the end of the week that you decide you want more. I won't pressure you though, I promise. We'll just enjoy every day. No matter what happens, I don't want to lose you entirely. If you decide we can only be friends, I'll respect that."

Ruby stopped herself from saying more, already afraid that Regina was overwhelmed.

Regina pulled their heads together, their noses brushing. "Thank you. Ruby, I do care about you so much. I don't want to hurt you, I'm just not very good at love."

She leaned up to slide their lips together in a tender kiss, her thumbs brushing over high cheekbones.

"I think you're better at it than you realize," Ruby murmured before leaning in for another kiss. They were lost in each other for some time, their kisses slow and explorative. They only stopped when the doorbell interrupted them.

They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, before Regina's face cleared. "The pizza, let me just get my purse."

She was halted by a hand on her arm. "Regina," Ruby was clearly trying to withhold laughter, "If you answer the door like that, you're going to give the driver a heart attack."

Regina flushed lightly when she looked down and realized Ruby was right.

Ruby flashed her a wolfish grin and stalked off to find her own wallet. She returned with the pizza a few minutes later, grin still in place. It widened just a little when she saw Regina perched on a stool, legs crossed primly and facing toward the kitchen entrance.

She walked straight toward the seated woman, stopping when her pajama clad legs brushed bare ones. Carefully, she reached out to set the pizza down on the left side of the counter . Her eyes were glued to the sultry look Regina was giving her.

A bare foot nudged against the cotton of her pant leg, and a moment later Regina uncrossed her legs and reached her hands out to settle on Ruby's hips. She gently tugged her forward, spreading her thighs so Ruby could step closer. She bit her bottom lip when Ruby's pale hands settled just above her knees and started to slide up under the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

She purred in appreciation when Ruby's hands settled low on her back, half covering the curve of her ass. She leaned forward to nibble at Ruby's smirk, only to gasp when she was pulled forward to the edge of the stool by strong hands.

"Are you hungry?" Ruby's voice was a low and raspy growl.

Regina's chest heaved at their close proximity. Her erect nipples barely brushed against the body before her, and she knew Ruby's words had just increased the dampness between her legs.

"Not for food," she admitted before wrapping her legs around Ruby to tug her intimately in against her womanhood.

Ruby groaned at the heat that seemed to burn low at the juncture of Regina's thighs. The sensation of longing seared her as she pushed her hips in tighter still as arousal blazed wantonly between them.

Her hands massaged at firm globes and she leaned down to hungrily suck and nibble at Regina's jawline and trail down a soft neck.

Regina's back arched, her breasts pushing fully into Ruby's torso as the standing woman's white teeth grazed over the sensitive skin where Regina's neck and shoulder met.

Ruby slid her right hand up to offer more support, and she panted a little. Sliding her hand up the silky skin of the feminine dip of a woman's lower back was still one of the most sensual feelings she'd ever experienced, and the usual euphoria she felt was multiplied a hundredfold as she realized this feminine curve belonged to _Regina_.

"I could spend hours just worshiping your skin," she whispered against Regina's neck.

"Ruby," Regina moaned in response, completely lost in a haze of lust. She moved her hands up to tangle in loose mahogany waves. She urgently tugged to bring Ruby's lips back up to her own.

She pulled and pulled until she was leaning back against the counter, disregarding the discomfort of the counter edge digging into her lower back. Her hands moved to shift under Ruby's tank top, and had it pulled off a moment later with the taller woman's assistance.

Lightly tanned hands instantly moved to cup and caress at the small, but sensitive bits of flesh. She pinched lightly at a nipple, smirking and biting playfully when Ruby groaned at the sensation.

A growl sounded again in Ruby's throat, and a moment later Regina was grasping at strong shoulders in surprise as she was hefted to settle on the counter. Her panties were insistently pulled down and left dangling around one ankle as Ruby insistently pushed into her.

"Ruby!" was the only coherent word she got out as the woman in question started to thrust deliberately slow and deep, rotating her wrist with every push and pull.

She hooked her ankles behind Ruby's lower back, trying to pull her ever closer and deeper. Ruby smiled against her neck and sucked at the spot on Regina's shoulder that drove the woman mad every time.

Regina's mouth opened wide in a soundless scream, her whole body arched as she clenched around persistent fingers that only stopped when her muscles eased around them some moments later. As Ruby cautiously pulled out, an overwhelming need to connect hit her.

She panted and pulled Ruby's head up to bring their mouths together again, their tender exchange soothing and igniting a new fire all at once.

"Ruby," she whispered breathily between a set of kisses. There was a deep ache in her every time the younger woman pulled away for much needed breath, and Regina was scared that she might know exactly what it was.

Their foreheads rested together, and when Ruby pulled back, the tenderness in the steel-blue eyes made the pain in her chest loosen. There was never anything to fear with this woman, and she silently accepted that fact as their lips met again.

"I feel like I could kiss you forever," she admitted as they parted again for breath.

Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Ruby's soft lips quirk up into a smile. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

"I might," Mary Margaret claimed loudly from behind them, disbelief and shock straining her voice.

Ruby stiffened and turned, keeping her body protectively in front of Regina, uncaring about her own bare torso.

"Mary!" Regina was clearly as surprised as anyone else in the room.

"With my _step-mom_ Ruby, really? My step-mom?!" Mary Margaret shouted furiously.

Regina's head ducked down into Ruby's back at the combination of the hated title and sheer embarrassment.

Ruby stood proudly, not ashamed in the least. "She hasn't been your step-mom for years, and I don't think she likes it when you call her that. I would think you would know better by now."

"Really, that's what you want to talk about when I come home hungover and find you half naked in the kitchen with the only woman I've ever thought of as my mother?" Mary Margaret hadn't calmed down at all. "I knew you could charm nearly anyone out of their panties, but have you no shame?"

Regina stiffened at the words, and a jolt of insecurity hit her. Ruby felt her tension and cursed internally. "If you respect Regina at all, would you please step out for a few moments so we can get decent?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth as if to argue, and then snapped her teeth together. They heard the sounds of her stomping up the stairs a moment later.

Ruby immediately turned to face Regina, a desperate look on her face. "Regina, I already told you I'm not a slut. I don't go around seducing women. I care about you so much." Her voice cracked when she said related the last fact.

The older woman had her arms pulled protectively around herself. Her head shook. "I-I don't know Ruby. I don't think I can talk about this right now." Her voice trembled, and Ruby could see her hands shaking.

The young woman took a deep breath, and then another. She stepped forward to hug Regina, not caring that Regina was stiff. She brushed a kiss to her forehead. "You're actually only the third person I've ever been with. The flirting thing is an act...I've just never corrected M&M when she thought I'd been 'with' someone." Regina relaxed into the familiar embrace, eased by the honest words.

"Tell me what you want me to do Regina, and I'll do it," Ruby earnestly whispered into her ear.

Part of Regina just wanted to stay where she was forever; the comfort she felt in Ruby's long arms was tangible and settled into the deepest parts of her that needed it. She sighed and pulled back after a few heartbeats. Her eyes searched the earnest gaze in front of her and she nodded to herself.

"Ruby, I care about you too, but right now I think it's best if you go stay at the Bed and Breakfast." When a sheen of moisture glistened on the gray-blue eyes, she was quick to add more. "I'm not rejecting you. I need time to figure out...this, and handle Mary Margaret."

She reached a warm hand up to cup at Ruby's pale cheek when the first tear dropped. "I'll be running on our usual path in the morning, I hope to see you there."

Ruby nodded vigorously, too afraid to speak around the lump in her throat.

"Don't look so sad," Regina's voice wavered, more than a little affected by Ruby's shattered expression.

Ruby nodded again and ducked her head, trying to get ahold of herself.

Regina broke and pulled Ruby's head up to brush kisses all over her face. "This isn't goodbye."

As Ruby gathered her things and walked out of the house, she kept repeating Regina's words in her head over and over again. She needed to believe them.


	7. Tip 7: Taking Chances

**A/N**: Today's theme is magic. I went with a looser interpretation of the word than, ya know, what Regina kicks ass with on the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Tip 7: Taking Chances<strong>

"Sometimes taking a chance isn't just about taking that first leap, but about recognizing when it's your turn to break someone's fall."

_-Ruby Lucas_

The following morning was gray and bleak, and Ruby sullenly admitted that it suited her mood perfectly. She'd waited in front of the house on Mifflin street for an hour before giving up on Regina ever joining her.

Despite the fact that the older woman hadn't shown up, she opted to continue her run as normally as possible. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes ripe with tears, but she was resolute on finishing her morning routine without breaking down.

It had been hard not to text or call Regina the night before, but she wanted to respect the older woman's wishes. Perhaps something had come up and missing the run was just bad luck. She sighed and shook her head. She'd always been rather bad at lying to herself.

Her steps faltered and her vision grew blurry. She picked up her pace, her long legs stretching nearly painfully as the scenery bled past in a harsh blur of muted color. A few people tried to wave at her, and she scowled as she cut through to the forest early.

Following the path didn't matter. Regina wouldn't suddenly show up with her beautiful morning smile and an apologetic look. Ruby had been rejected enough times to recognize that it had happened. Why had Regina even made a point to invite her? Had this been her plan all along - her subtle way of letting Ruby down gently?

She bit her cheek, the sharp sting and the taste of blood making her feel better about the lingering moisture in her eyes. She didn't pay attention to where she was going or how far she'd gone, she just knew that her legs and lungs weren't hurting _nearly_ enough for her to stop.

If she punished her body enough, maybe she could keep herself from thinking. Maybe she could exorcise a little bit of Regina from her body and mind. Her pace grew desperate, and she was unsure how she was keeping her footing on the uneven terrain of the forest floor.

Finally, she stumbled and landed with a crash, the skin of her knees and hands scraping painfully against the coarse earth and a few dead branches. She rolled and landed on her back, wincing as she felt a large rock pressing into it. There would be bruises to accompany the scrapes, she was sure.

As she looked up at the canopy of trees she felt suddenly exhausted, the tears she'd fought against poured incessantly as she sobbed freely into the privacy of the forest. After some time her sobs slowed into hiccups, and her mind and body felt numb. She shifted a little, glad she'd worn a hoodie today as her eyes slowly drifted shut.

The harsh run in conjunction with a nearly sleepless night made the slumber on the bed of fallen leaves and undergrowth surprisingly easy.

* * *

><p>When steel-blue eyes opened some time later, much of the day had already passed. She winced as she observed the sun high in the sky, still concealed by a bank of brooding clouds. Her head ached from the combination of crying and the awkward sleep.<p>

She sighed and remained unmoving for some time. There was no hurry to go or be anywhere; no driving purpose or need that demanded she leave this small patch of nature where she allowed all her old hurts the freedom she couldn't afford anywhere else.

For now, she was cleansed of tears. She let her mind wander in ways she didn't normally allow. She thought of her childhood and how much she'd loved Granny and hated her mother; and in later years how much the reverse had been true. She thought of her long friendship with Mary Margaret that lasted despite the odds according to time and the physical distance that had separated them.

And of course, she thought of Regina.

Things had become a bit of a mess. Sure, she could blame Mary Margaret for overreacting, or Regina for being scared. However, she could honestly understand both of their reactions.

If she had been in Mary Margaret's place, she would have probably yelled. It's not every day you walk into your kitchen to find your best friend and former step-mother in a highly compromising position. She winced at the thought. At least Mary Margaret hadn't come a few moments earlier when Regina had been decidedly much more vulnerable.

A heavy sigh escaped Ruby.

She had known that things with Regina were nearly impossible. If she'd have thought twice after Regina's admission, she probably wouldn't have kissed the woman.

No, that wasn't accurate. In no universe would Ruby ever _not_ take a chance like that with a woman like Regina. She'd known the chances were one-in-a-billion, but even that slightest, tiniest bit of hope had been enough. Regina was worth the risk.

She felt saddened at that thought. It was a shame that she, herself, wasn't worth that kind of risk. What could she really offer Regina? All the woman had wanted was her friendship – she'd sorely been in need of a friend. It didn't matter that she'd admitted to Ruby was that she'd been jealous. Friends got jealous. Sure, it was an ugly side that no one really talked about, but she'd seen it in many intense female friendships.

Of course, it had been stupid of her to go in for the kiss right away. Yet, even now after so much bad had come from it, she still couldn't entirely regret that first kiss and all that had come after. Those hours she'd spent together with Regina getting to know and discover another side of the woman she was already completely entranced by...they'd been worth the heartache she'd been exposed to. There would be more to come, and she hoped she would come out of this experience at least a little wiser, if nothing else.

She couldn't completely regret what had happened – it just wasn't her. She was used to making mistakes; she mourned and she moved on. It was how she survived. She would treasure every memory Regina had given her, probably more than would be considered healthy in the following months.

The only problem she had was that she was fairly sure she was in love with Regina. But what could she do? Regina had made her choice and Ruby would respect it. Her only hope was that they could salvage something of their friendship. A life entirely without Regina was possible, but not one Ruby really wanted.

A breeze tickled over her skin, and she exhaled a last heavy breath. The expulsion of tears had helped. She felt cleansed, as if her tears were a baptism to her own new beginning. The anguish was still there, but so was resignation. She'd mourned, and now it was time to pretend to move on until it stuck.

In a few months, she'd be back to normal.

She got up slowly, wincing a time or two as she shifted and discovered a few bruises. Her eyes flitted around her, and she easily regained her bearings. She was grateful for the camping trips her mother had taken her on, and she wondered if Granny had started the tradition.

Her head shook as she focused on the terrain around her, not wanting to fall or lose her footing again on the long way back. The pain and adrenaline that had brought her this far had been potent, and it would probably take her an hour or longer to get back to town at a brisk walk.

By the time civilization became visible again, she was more than a little dizzy. Judging by the position of the sun it was probably some time after noon. The lack of good sleep compounded with the expenditure of calories she hadn't replenished had her feeling a little sick.

She scoffed at the thought. At least now her physical condition suited her emotional state. She hesitated when she drew close to the diner and B&B. All she really wanted to do was crawl into her room and draw all the curtains to hide in blissful darkness for a while, but the state of her body was a clear warning that she needed sustenance. Her hands flexed, and she winced. Maybe a little first aid wouldn't hurt either.

Her hand found its way to the small pocket in her workout pants to ensure she hadn't lost the small amount of money she carried with her. Plastic crinkled, and she smiled. It was a sign to go enjoy a nice stack of pancakes topped with some fresh fruit, and she intended to do just that.

The bell jangled at her in greeting when she entered the diner. She didn't hesitate in the least, instead immediately finding a seat at the long counter. She smiled when Belle came to stand in front of her.

Her mouth opened to express a greeting, but Belle beat her to the punch.

"What in heavens happened to you?" Belle's eyebrows were hiked as she took in Ruby's disheveled appearance.

Ruby blinked. "Uh, I fell? Is it really that bad?"

Belle clucked her tongue. "Go look at yourself in the mirror. Pancakes again today?"

"Yeah, pick out the freshest looking fruit you've got back there okay? I don't care what it is, as long as it looks good," she requested with a hopeful look.

The auburn haired woman chuckled, nodding a little. "You've got it Rubes."

She shuffled her way to the bathroom, and was surprised to find some leaves and twigs tangled into her hair, as well as a small scratch on her right temple. She sighed and began working the various detritus out of her mahogany locks. It took some time, and she was certain that her pancakes would be ready by the time she finished.

She took the time to wash her hands, and moistened a paper towel to clean her knees. There were two small tears near each kneecap that she hadn't noticed before. A knock sounded on the door, and she frowned. Who knocked at an open public bathroom? All three stalls were empty, and the door wasn't locked.

The door opened slowly, revealing a tentative looking Regina.

Ruby straightened and threw her paper towel away, tugging her pant legs back down a moment later. She refused to look at the older woman's face, instead moving to shift around her and get back to the dining area.

"All the stalls are open," she muttered as her hand landed on the door handle.

"Ruby, what happened to you?" There was deep concern lacing the voice, and Ruby had to bite her cheek to keep her emotions in check.

She shrugged, still not looking at Regina. "I fell."

Regina scoffed at the response. "You _fell_? You never fall."

Gray-blue eyes tracked to meet brown with a laser-like intensity. "I've fallen plenty of times." She rolled her tongue around in her mouth for a moment as she tried to keep her composure. "If you'll excuse me, I'm really hungry and I'm sure my food is ready."

"Ruby," Regina scolded and implored her all at once with her tone. "Will you please talk with me after you've finished?"

Ruby was tempted to say no, but she knew she'd only be delaying the inevitable. Her shoulders slumped. "Fine."

Regina didn't try to stop her as she stalked out that time.

The lanky young woman spared a smile for her concerned friend as she re-took her seat. Belle deposited her stack of pancakes with a flourish, and Ruby's eyes widened at the variety of berries and bits of banana piled on top.

"You are spectacular, you know that?" her eyes were glued to the plate as she began zealously cutting into the hotcakes with gusto, not bothering with any syrup. She hummed as she devoured the much needed food.

As she finished the last bite, she sighed in contentment. She felt a little better now, and though she wasn't really ready for what Regina would have to say, she at least felt like she wouldn't shatter at the merest hint of refusal.

* * *

><p>Regina's head shot up every time she heard the jingle of the door opening. When she finally spotted Ruby, she stood from the outdoor table she'd been seated at with a tentative smile.<p>

Today she'd had a meeting with the mayor and was attired in a soft blue shell with a black blazer over it and matching slacks, her usual dark pumps completing the outfit. She nervously tucked her hands into her blazer pockets as Ruby approached.

"Ruby, would you please talk with me somewhere in private?" she kept her tone even, but her eyes drank in everything about the younger woman.

Ruby didn't respond verbally, instead nodding and walking right past Regina to lead them both to the B&B and her room there.

The short journey was silent, and by the time they made it through the door of Ruby's room Regina had sufficiently braced herself for what she needed to say. Ruby still hadn't really looked at her, instead gesturing to one of the chairs in the room and walking over to one of her suitcases that lay open on the dresser top.

Regina eyed her nervously, perched on the edge of her chair as she waited for Ruby's attention. Her breath caught when Ruby tugged off her clothes, completely uncaring that she had an audience. She stood without permission as Ruby stepped into some rather short shorts, and she was behind the younger woman a moment later.

Her hand brushed softly against a large, discolored patch of skin. "Ruby, what happened here?"

Ruby stiffened at the touch, frozen with the red halter top only halfway up her arms. Her pulse accelerated, and she ignored it and the warmth at her back. She finished pulling the shirt on and turned to face Regina, her expression closed off.

"I told you, I fell."

Regina's lips parted. "On your run? How? The path isn't that difficult."

A grimace flashed over Ruby's features. "Does it really matter? Can we just get this over with?"

"I'm sorry Ruby," her dark eyes implored the younger woman for forgiveness.

Ruby visibly slumped and sat on the bed, still keeping her eyes from traveling to Regina's face.

Hesitantly Regina sat next to her, her knee barely touching Ruby's. "Will you please look at me?"

Gray-blue eyes remained stubbornly aimed downward, but Ruby finally forced herself to turn and look at Regina.

Regina straightened, at once relieved that the young woman could finally look at her, and stressed at what she had to relay. "I _wanted_ to go on the run with you this morning, but I wasn't quite ready. I spoke with Mary Margaret for a long time last night, and I had a lot to think about."

She licked her lips, "Ruby, I don't regret that we were together yesterday, but I don't think it would be fair to you if we...continued that aspect of our relationship."

Ruby gritted her jaw. She'd been prepared for the pain of rejection, but it was still sharp and penetrating.

Regina reached over to squeeze her hand, only to pause just before she touched the smooth skin. She pulled her hand back a moment later, and fidgeted. "Things were different when I thought you had experience with casual relationships." When Ruby gave her a sharp look she was quick to add, "_No_, I'm not saying I thought you were a slut. I really do mean more experienced with casual relationships."

She waved a dismissive hand and disdain laced her words, "Slut is a made up word people use to shame women, meanwhile men who sleep with many women are simply showing off their prowess."

A small smile played around Ruby's lips at Regina's feminist moment, and the older woman felt more at ease. The next time she reached out for Ruby's hand, she didn't hesitate. Instead she enveloped the warm appendage with both of her own hands and traced soft patterns on the back of Ruby's hand.

"Ruby, you are an amazing young woman, and you terrify me. You're the kind of person I could easily fall in love with, but I'm just not ready for that. You deserve someone without so much baggage – someone free and easygoing like you. I'd feel like a dead weight tethering you to the ground. If things didn't work out, I would be shattered and without the closest friend I've had in a long time."

It was Regina's turn to keep her eyes from meeting Ruby's, her brown gaze intent on the back of the younger woman's hand.

In a way Ruby felt freer at finally hearing the words she'd known were coming, and the odd juxtaposition of comfort and pain lingered in her chest. She was pleased to acknowledge that she _did_ know Regina well, but she was also disheartened at the missed opportunity. She knew that they could have built something wonderful together.

"I understand," she breathed out with a sigh. She licked her pale lips, and looked at Regina until the older woman brought her umber eyes up to meet her own steel-blue. Her smile was bittersweet. "You reserve the right to say no, but I would like just one thing."

Regina nodded and waited, her eyes intent.

"Just one more kiss?" It was perhaps a foolish thing to ask for, but Ruby wanted one last memory that would just be her and Regina's – a last goodbye to what might have been if things were different and they were both a little stronger.

Regina's breathing hitched at the words and the desolate look on Ruby's face. A self deprecating smile played at the younger woman's lips. They both knew the request was a terrible idea that would harm more than help, but Regina still found herself leaning in anyway.

Their breathing was gentle as their heads drew closer, eyes seemingly fused in a long, heavy look laden with untold emotion.

Regina trembled as her top lip lightly touched Ruby's, her eyes sliding closed at the heady feeling the contact sent swarming through her mind and body. Her lips just barely parted, her mouth desperate for a taste of the woman before her. She fit the pliant flesh between her own, softly and lightly brushing her tongue just _so_ over the flesh.

Her desire was keen, but so was her fear. She felt too much, and the first tear passed from her eyes without her even realizing.

Ruby tasted the salt of Regina's despair, and the small droplets of her own spilled forth a moment later. They cried, but still their lips didn't part as they silently mourned together.

When they finally pulled apart, they kept their faces together for some time. The warm air of their breaths mingled as their lips quivered and the last of their sorrow was released.

Pale hands cupped at Regina's face, thumbs tenderly brushing against the tracks of her tears. Ruby leaned up and pressed a kiss to her brow, and she stayed close after. "I already love you Regina, but I'll never stop being your friend."

Regina's hands clenched in her lap, her nails digging in to the soft flesh of her palms. She felt cold as Ruby pulled away, and her eyes opened when she felt the bed shift. She watched as Ruby quietly made her way to the bathroom, and the older woman knew it was time for her to go.

* * *

><p>Ruby groaned as she arrived back at her tiny apartment, listening carefully as she locked up. "You here M&amp;M?"<p>

"Yep!" A muffled voice called out from back toward her best friend's room.

The lanky woman smiled in relief. Things had been a little rough after they'd returned to the city and their college life, but whatever Regina had told Mary Margaret had helped. They'd slowly mended things over the last couple of months and had just gotten to a point where things felt just like before.

She tilted her head. Perhaps even better, since she now knew and understood more of her best friend's history. She tugged the strap of her bag down and tossed the heavy backpack on the couch as she passed it.

She halted as Mary Margaret stepped out of her room, and Ruby's brows hiked up high on her forehead.

"A poodle skirt, really?"

Mary Margaret blushed and adjusted her bright pink skirt. A matching pink scarf was tied around her neck, a simple white polo shirt and saddle shoes completing her sock hop look. "Is it too much?" She spared her friend a timid smile.

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "Nah, it actually suits you. What's James going as then?"

Mary's green eyes danced, "A greaser. He looks amazing in his black leather jacket!" She clapped excitedly, and yet again Ruby had to wonder if her friend was born in the right era. Verdant eyes shifted to her best friend. "You never did tell me what you're going as."

The taller woman shrugged, not really interested in going out to the Halloween party. "You know I haven't really felt like going out."

The pixie haired woman sighed and walked over to Ruby, her hands coming up to squeeze at her friend's shoulders. "It's your birthday, you can't stay home." Her tone gentled, "Have you talked to Regina today?"

Regina had been a touchy subject for both women up until a few weeks previous. They'd both gotten drunk and Ruby had admitted she was in love with the older woman. Mary Margaret had gained a new understanding of what had happened, and though she was still vaguely uncomfortable on the subject, her best friend's hurt took priority.

Ruby and the older woman had stayed in contact however, for obvious reasons, the contact was limited. Though Ruby wanted to be there for Regina, the distance was good for her. It was hard to get over someone you saw and interacted with every day, but the texts had been safest for her. Calls were rare, because the sound of the older woman's voice still made her ache. Getting over Regina was taking a lot longer than she would like.

"No," Ruby finally admitted. "It's okay though, I don't think I ever told her when my birthday was."

"Well, that doesn't matter. You're putting on your costume, whatever it is, and you're coming to Ari's party with me and James. I don't want to hear about anything else. No sulking today!" Mary Margaret's hands were on her hips, and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at the rare show of determination.

"Alright, you win. I can't wait to see you and James dancing in costume," a small grin was affixed to her face at the thought. "I'll be out in about twenty, alright?"

"You better! I'll be knocking on your door to make sure you're not chickening out!" The enthusiastic smile on Mary Margaret's face had Ruby believing her words. She was warmed to know her friend cared so much.

She picked up her bag again before heading to her room. She'd cobbled together the costume mostly from what she'd already had, and had found some fairly cheap holsters to go along with it. Although she wasn't particularly excited about the annual party, she was pretty stoked about her costume.

The clothes were the easiest part of her preparation, and she had the halter top and shorts on in no time. She had to dig around for the socks she'd recently bought to go with the boots she'd already thankfully owned. After tugging them on and settling them in to place she checked herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Almost there."

Next she pulled the holsters into place on her thighs, her tongue sticking out in concentration. She'd put them on a few times to get familiar with the fitting, and after a few minutes she looked to the mirror again. She was almost ready, and she retrieved her brush to work on her hair.

By the time Mary Margaret knocked, she had just finished tying off her braid at the end. She moved quickly to the door, her mood bolstered by the costume she'd picked.

She pulled the door open swiftly and gave Mary Margaret an expectant look.

The look she received was blank. "Uh, who are you supposed to be?"

She frowned and leaned forward to smack her best friend. "Really? How do you not know! I mean, I know the red water guns look nothing like the real deal, but there was no way I was going to be out on Halloween with real-looking guns in these very real holsters."

Mary Margaret looked contrite. "Sorry," she brightened after a moment. "Are you from a video game? You do look a little familiar."

"Yes! You're close M&M. I'm not going to tell you though, I want to test James when he gets here. When is he coming?" She pulled her bedroom door closed behind her as they stepped back out to the living area.

"He should be here any minute." Mary beamed at her best friend, excited to finally have talked the other woman into finally going out. Ruby had been subdued since their return from Storybrooke, and the lack of even the smallest bit of her flirtatious nature had made Mary Margaret very concerned.

They spoke quietly until a firm knock sounded, and Ruby scurried to the door before Mary Margaret could reach it. She unlocked and opened the door, and smiled when she observed James standing proudly in his costume.

He wore jeans rolled at the hem, sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She smiled at his perfectly greased and styled hair. "Lookin' good James-y."

The tall man gave her a large grin. "You're looking pretty sharp yourself Lara."

Ruby crowed in triumph, turning her head to call back to her best friend. "Have you proposed to him yet? This dude is perfect!" She held up her hand, and James gamely gave her a high five.

Mary Margaret joined them at the door, pink tingeing her cheeks at Ruby's words. "Do you have everything you need Ruby? I think we should head out."

The tall brunette snickered at her friend's avoidance of the joke. "Let me just grab my coat, or I'll be hella cold tonight."

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived at the party, it was already large and boisterous. Even though Ruby had been in a funk for some time, the mood of the party started to penetrate to her maudlin core. A smile started to peek out and her toe started tapping as they lingered in the doorway to remove their coats and find a place for them in the mountain of outerwear.<p>

"Ruby!" A familiar voice cried out.

The smile grew on Ruby's face as she observed the red-headed woman make her way over, green eyes sparkling. "Happy Birthday Rube-a-licious!"

That garnered a laugh from the taller woman, and she greeted her friend with a warm hug. "Thanks Ari! The party is jumping like always." She admired the emerald bikini, tiara, and sash proclaiming Ari to be 'Miss Awesome USA.'

"You look totally hot in your costume," she added as they pulled apart.

Ari grinned and gave her a wink. "I'll tell Eric you said so. He still gets so jealous when we hang out."

Ruby chuckled again, more than familiar with the man's green-eyed antics. "He still doesn't believe me about that weekend in Florida."

"I even tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me either," Mary Margaret added with a smile.

"I'll never understand why guys get so jealous of you Ruby...I mean if you can't trust your girlfriend to hang out with friends, why are you together?" James piped up.

All three women shot him a warm smile, and he looked at them in confusion. He honestly didn't understand Eric and Ari's relationship.

"Well, in his defense, we did accidentally kiss at that one party," Ari's face scrunched up. "It was just bad timing on Eric's part."

James brows rose. "You kissed?"

"Not on purpose!" Mary Margaret defended. "They were messing around, but they'd both been drinking and Ari actually _did_ fall into Ruby. Eric thought Ari had made up the fact that they needed ice for the party so she could have time with Ruby."

A burst of laughter erupted from James, and his eyes swept from woman to woman. "Things are always so complicated with you guys."

Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed, and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not complaining, just making an observation."

"You have him well trained," Ari gave Mary Margaret a thoughtful look. "You and I shall have to discuss your teaching methods in private later."

Mary tilted her head, a pleased smile on her face. "More than willing to share my tricks of the trade."

They shared in laughter, and their evening commenced in good spirit.

Ruby found herself smiling more and more, and eventually made her way to the crowded dance floor to cut loose. She bumped into a lot of friends and familiar faces from classes as time passed and the music pumped.

After nearly an hour of non-stop dancing and socializing, she was desperately in need of a drink. She wandered over in the direction of the kitchen. There was plenty of beer and spiked punch, but she was hoping for just some refreshing water. She was a little afraid that if she started drinking she'd end up at that kind of sad drunk stage where every song would make her think of Regina and the urge to cry would be overwhelming.

She pushed the door to the kitchen open, surprised to hear raised voices. Her brows arched after a few moments. Not just raised voices, but raised voices she was familiar with.

Her feet carried her around her the tall wooden cabinets in view of the kitchen area just in time to see Eric land a heavy slap to Ari's face. She saw red immediately, not even caring what they were arguing about.

Long legs had her next to her friend in a moment, and she didn't let Eric speak. She immediately grabbed his hand from the crying woman's shoulder, applying a painfully forceful touch to sensitive pressure points and twisting as she inserted her body between the two.

Eric was thrown off-balance, and it was obvious the young man had been probably been drinking heavily.

Ruby's teeth were bared and her chest heaved with adrenaline and anger. "Big fucking tough guy picking on little Ari, huh?"

The man sneered right back, "What would you know about guys, dyke?"

A snort escaped Ruby in disbelief. "Your imagination is lacking. I've heard worse insults from fourth graders."

Eric opened his mouth to retort, but Ruby didn't let him. "Don't bother," she growled.

A sniffle from behind distracted her for a moment, and she saw the dark headed man move out of the corner of her eye.

She moved just in time to not take the full force of his punch to her jaw, but he did still manage to more than graze her cheekbone. She tasted blood in her mouth, and was certain the inside of her cheek had been cut on her teeth.

The force from his hit made her stumble, but she used the movement to do a full turn and bring an elbow forcefully into his solar plexus.

He dropped to his knees, gasping at the sudden force. Ruby stepped a few paces back and eyed him warily.

Ari had run from the kitchen when she saw Eric moving to hit Ruby the first time, and returned with a concerned Mary Margaret and James in tow a few moments later.

Eric sneered at the added company. "You screwing my girlfriend too James?"

James scowled darkly at him, but didn't say anything. He took a step toward the kneeling man, but Mary Margaret halted him with a hand.

Mary Margaret's lips were pressed into a thin line, and when she stepped toward Eric, the man was confused. Mary Margaret's meek demeanor had always made her come off as bland, and he'd never paid much attention to her.

She stood in front of him, a frown marring her features and her arms crossed. A flash of anger showed on her face a moment before she brought her leg back and kicked him between his legs with as much force as she could muster.

A high-pitched whine sounded as Eric fainted from shock.

No one moved for several moments, completely stunned.

Mary Margaret turned to face everyone with a satisfied look and shrugged. "What? He hit two of my friends."

A round of laughter sounded, though it was a little manic and tears shone brightly in Ari's eyes.

"I don't know what's up with him. He's _never_ hit me before. I don't know what happened...he used to be so sweet and romantic. Maybe he's been drinking too much lately," Ari sounded a little dazed, and both Mary Margaret and Ruby eyed her in concern.

James grunted as he lifted Eric's dead weight over his shoulder in a fireman carry. "I'm just going to go deposit him in a room where he can sleep this off. I'm planning on having a long talk with him about his behavior when he wakes up." His face and tone were grim, and once again Ruby was grateful Mary Margaret had found such a good guy.

"Thanks James," she murmured. He gave her a quick smile before wandering out of the room. She and her best friend moved to either side of Ari, murmuring lowly as they tried to console the woman.

She winced at the dark bruise forming on her friend's face, and she moved to put some ice in a baggy. Her eyes roamed the kitchen a moment and spotted a hand towel, which she used to wrap the ice in. Timidly she approached the duo.

Mary Margaret was hugging a crying Ari, the auburn haired woman's head tucked under her chin.

Ari offered Ruby a watery smile and accepted the ice. "Thank you Ruby." Their eyes held, and both women understood she wasn't talking about the ice.

Ruby didn't respond verbally, instead quirking a small smile at her friend to let her know it was okay. She was tired as the adrenaline fled her body, and she wanted some time to herself to get her head on straight after the confrontation.

"I'm just gonna get some air," she said softly, her eyes on Mary Margaret to see if her best friend wanted her to stay. Instead the petite brunette gave her a nod and made a shooing motion with one hand.

Ruby spared her a grateful smile, and wandered out to the front hallway to dig up her coat.

* * *

><p>The air outside was nearly painfully cold compared to inside the large house and the body heat from so many people. She shivered as she stepped out of the front door. The din of voices and music was muffled by the closed door, and she felt relieved at the realization.<p>

After the unexpected scuffle, relative quiet was wholly welcome.

She decided a small walk was in order, and her boots sounded loud against the concrete sidewalk. Her tongue carefully inspected the inside of her cheek, and she only winced a little. She still tasted blood, but the wound didn't seem too bad.

Her mind was blissfully blank as she made a circle around the block. She hesitated in front of Ari's house as she made her first full circle and decided another round or two wouldn't hurt. It wasn't running, but it would do for now.

The incident had made her mind flash back to something she'd never spoken to anyone but her mom about. After she'd gone to live with Anita things had been pretty great. Her mom had dated off and on, but never anything serious.

Once when Ruby was thirteen, one of her mom's boyfriends had shown up at their house drunk. Since Anita was an alcoholic she'd never allowed any of the stuff near the house; she was completely startled to find the kind man she'd been dating was completely different after a few drinks.

She shuddered as she recalled how angry he'd been with her mom when she'd refused to let him in. Anita had instructed Ruby to call 911 while she kept the volatile man distracted.

As they waited for the authorities to arrive, he'd broken through a window and had hit Anita a few times before he'd stumbled and knocked himself out against a heavy end table. Ruby had cried at how battered her mother had looked, but Anita had only smiled and told her not to worry as they waited for the police to arrive.

Ruby had vowed to never let herself feel that powerless again.

She took a shuddering breath as she pulled her mind away from the difficult memory, her eyes roaming along the brightly lit street. Her step faltered when she spotted a familiar Mercedes.

The tall young woman remained still for a moment, her heartbeat doing an amazing impression of a drum solo. Her shoulders slumped after a moment when she realized there was no way that car belonged to whom she wanted it to belong to.

She resumed her walk, upset that her mind had turned to Regina after all the other emotional issues of her night. Her hands clenched in the pockets of her coat as she finished her last circle of the block, head down as she headed up the walkway to her friend's house.

The door was pulled shut as someone stepped out of the building, and Ruby's head pulled up automatically to see who it was.

Her body froze when she took in the sight of Regina in a dark wool trench coat, shoulder length hair perfectly styled as always. Regina looked equally startled.

"Ruby?" her voice was a rough, but hopeful.

Ruby swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?" Her question was accusatory.

Regina's lips pursed at the sharpness of her tone, but she responded evenly. "I came to see you."

Confusion flooded Ruby at the words, and she knew she was frowning. "Why? How?"

The shorter woman angled her head as she carefully observed the expressions flitting across Ruby's face. "It's your birthday and...magic?" The smile she offered Ruby was tremulous. When Ruby' didn't respond, she licked her lips. "Mary told me you would be here tonight, and I wanted to surprise you."

A pale hand rose to run through her hair, only for Ruby to remember she'd done it up in a braid at the last minute. Her head shook. "I don't understand."

Regina expelled a breath, her hands settling on her hips. "What's to understand? It's your birthday and I wanted to see you."

"Do you know how late it is? Why drive all this way? Why not just call or text or...whatever." Ruby's voice was brittle and her eyes began to sting. It wasn't fair for Regina to surprise her with visits, not when it was so very hard for her to keep her thoughts away from the woman in question. She'd just started to feel like maybe she could get over Regina.

The elegant woman's lips parted in surprise. She hadn't expected Ruby to be so upset to see her. Her hands moved from her hips to tuck into the pockets of her coat as she ducked her head down, her jaw working. "I'm sorry, I just missed you."

Ruby remained quiet, the words causing a mix of euphoria and agony to swarm her.

Regina's head remained tilted down, her hair sliding to cover most of her face from view. "I know you have every reason to be angry with me, and I know that it's really too late for...anything. But, I..." her breathing grew erratic. "I do believe that I've discovered quite too late that I love you Ruby."

Before the words had time to really penetrate Ruby's mind, Regina swiftly took off. Her head remained bowed and her walk brisk, and she was halfway to her car before Ruby even realized it.

Ruby bolted, all at once glad that Lara Croft thankfully wore sensible boots. "Regina!" she called breathlessly, but Regina only increased her pace.

With a growl she lengthened her strides, nearly sprinting to reach Regina.

The older woman fumbled with her keys at her car door, and Ruby arrived just in time to slam her hands down on the door. Her arms were on either side of a stiff Regina, who had yet to turn to face Ruby.

"Dammit Regina," she panted. "Why the hell would you say something like that and run away?"

Regina turned, obviously angry at her disrupted departure. "Well Miss Lucas it was obv—"

Her eyes widened a moment before Ruby stepped in to fuse their mouths together in a hungry kiss. She was immediately lost, forgetting her anger as the heady sensations she'd only briefly known, but keenly missed, swept over her once more.

Her hands worked their way around Ruby's waist, and she pulled the taller woman in tighter. No matter how close she pressed their bodies together, it never seemed like enough. She smiled into the kiss when she realized, if she had her way, they'd spend a _very_ long time trying to see how close they could get.

Ruby pulled back, her lips glistening in the soft light. Her eyes narrowed at the satisfied expression on Regina's face, the hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "What are you smirking about?"

Warm umber eyes searched her face, and Regina's smirk grew into a large grin. "Happy Birthday, Ruby."

The taller woman tilted her head, "Happy Halloween, Regina."

Regina laughed softly, one hand coming up to cup at Ruby's face. When Ruby winced, she frowned and moved her hand under the strong jaw to have the younger woman tilt her head to the light. Her eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"

Ruby shrugged, not really wanting to bring up the fight to ruin her current ecstatic mood. "I told you I do full-service damsel rescuing."

The older woman pursed her lips. "Is that how you pick up women?"

A wolfish grin grew on Ruby's face, "What if I said yes?"

Regina's nostrils flared and her eyes flashed dangerously at her companion. "I would say that I don't share."

"Good," Ruby murmured. "Neither do I." She leaned down to brush a series of soft kisses against the lips she'd ardently missed.

"I love you."

The lingering displeasure on Regina's face melted away, replaced with a look that made Ruby's heart stutter and breath catch in her throat.

As their lips met once more, Ruby knew that she would never feel alone again.


End file.
